<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Atychiphobia by LilacStorm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29381235">Atychiphobia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacStorm/pseuds/LilacStorm'>LilacStorm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Love is patient. But I am not. [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Android Saga, Bulma Briefs/Vegeta Smut, Cell Games Saga, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Post-Cell Games Saga, Slow Burn, Three Year Gap (Dragon Ball), Vegeta being Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Vegeta is Bad at Feelings (Dragon Ball)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:02:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29381235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacStorm/pseuds/LilacStorm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Atychiphobia - Fear of Failure</p><p>3 year gap goodness.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bulma Briefs/Original Male Character(s), Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Bulma Briefs/Yamcha, Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Love is patient. But I am not. [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2224689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>105</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Infuritating doesn't cover it</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi!</p><p>Long time Vegebul reader here. This is my first attempt at my own fanfiction and what better wait to start that a obligatory 3 year gap fic.</p><p>This may go slightly beyond cell saga, not sure yet.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fear. 

She was familiar with the emotion, more intimately so since her recent trip off planet. She knew she was supposed to feel it whenever he raged at her with all the power of a hurricane and more, but recently she began to see that he was currently all wind and no destruction. Well at least when it came to being in her presence, she could not speak for the rest of her rag tag gang of friends. Yamcha seemed particularly good at bringing out his anger, though he didn’t help himself when it came to staying on Vegeta’s good side.<br/>
Though as she watched the alien man toss and turn, covered in a thin sheen of sweat and attached to an IV drip, she saw what true fear must look like. It wasn’t the first time, since in his single-minded goal of tearing himself apart to achieve the super sayain legend he had overloaded her gravity simulator, that she had watched him struggle through nightmares she could not even imagine. 

He would sometimes growl things out in a foreign tongue she could only assume was that of his long dead race, his breath quickening, and his fists clenched. Freiza’s name though was one that she recognized, and he would mutter it often in his sleep. Goku also seemed to feature prominently, her goofy childhood friend was definitely a sore spot for the prince.</p><p>She had remained by his bed side for most of the week that he had been out for the count, making herself a makeshift workspace to keep herself occupied whilst he slept. She did not fully understand why she felt the urge to watch him, guilt maybe? It was her invention that had exploded after all and done this to him, then again, he had been determined to ignore her warnings of overloading the system. Pig headed idiot did not know when to stop. </p><p>Her phone began to chirp in her pocket, three guesses who that was calling her for the umpteenth time today. She pulled it out and ran a hand through her unruly blue tresses as she looked at the caller ID. Yamcha. She took a deep breath as she clicked to answer.</p><p>“Yamcha, I don’t have any answer for you different to when you called an hour ago, I’m too swamped with paperwork to go out drinking tonight”. What else was he expecting her to say? How much could she have possibly gotten done in the last hour for him warrant another call. 

Though she knew deep down work wasn’t really why she was turning down his offer of a night on the town. Ever since he had been brought back to life by the dragon balls, he seemed intent on living life like he was in his early 20’s again. She didn’t want that, if what the boy from the future said was right, she didn’t want to waste the next 2 and a half years watching young women fawn over her boyfriend in a loud nightclub.</p><p>And then there was the dark and brooding man she was watching over. For some confusing (and honestly terrifying) reason, she would much rather spend time in a battle of wits and heated threats with him than trying to stroke her long-term boyfriends’ ego lately. Now that was a subject she didn’t wish to dwell on.</p><p>“Oh, come on B. It’s been weeks since we went out together, how much longer can you sit watching that jackass sleep”. She huffed in annoyance; how dare he suggest that’s all she was doing.</p><p>“For your information I happen to be getting a lot of important work done whilst I sit here making sure one of our best chances of beating those androids heals. What are you doing to prepare?” The silence at the other end of the phone told her everything she needed to hear. He’d been putting off doing any training for months, assuring her that they had plenty of time.</p><p>She took a deep breathe, maybe she was being a bit short with him. After all they hadn’t spent much time in each-other’s company recently. “I’m sorry Yam, look I’ll call you in a couple of hours ok?”</p><p>“I get it, look just don’t waste all your energy worrying over that asshole ok. He wouldn’t give you a second thought”. Wouldn’t he? A ridiculous part of her hoped they had become sort of friends over the last 6 months, whatever it meant to be friends with Vegeta.</p><p>She said her goodbyes to Yamcha and put her phone back in her pocket. Getting up she walked over to the tormented sayain’s bedside, running cool fingers over his brow she hoped it may calm him enough for him to sleep peacefully. He had seemed quite responsive to her touch when she had tried before. Sure enough his breathing calmed and his brow un-furrowed enough that he actually looked at peace for a change. </p><p>Before she could stop herself, she ran one finger softly down his nose, marvelling at his striking features. Sure, when he was demanding things from her and stomping around, she couldn’t deny he was handsome, in a dangerous sort of way. But like this, she could see why her Mother made so many comments that she thought were discreet.<br/>

Sighing she turned and tied back her somewhat frazzled curls with the scrunchie she had on her wrist. Deciding now was a good time to seek out a cup of coffee she made to leave, maybe getting dressed up and going out later wasn’t such a bad idea after all. She took one last look at the sayain Prince before closing the door to the infirmary quietly behind her.</p><p>That man was going to be the death of her.</p><p>-</p><p>As he heard the click of the door closing behind her, he opened his eyes blearily to survey his surroundings. The last thing he wanted was interaction with the frustrating woman right now, especially since she insisted on invading his personal space again and again.</p><p>So what if the light ghosting of her fingers on his face made his insides feel like a star exploding, it didn’t mean anything other than she should learn to keep her stupid hands to herself.</p><p>He groaned as he tried to sit up, his ribs screamed at him to lie back down but he had already wasted precious time. How would he ever catch up to that clown of a third class if he spent days lounging around in bed. He had been injured far worse than this in the past, he didn’t need that ridiculous woman and her terrifying mother fawning over him.<br/>
Ripping the IV tube from his arm, he swung his legs round to stand. Sure it took more effort than it usually would but that was nothing that couldn’t be fixed by getting back up and about right? His head did feel oddly cloudy though. That blasted harpy had probably been giving him pain meds intravenously, like he needed pain medication. He was a mighty warrior this was nothing he couldn’t handle.</p><p>He heard voices just outside, if there was anything he wished to avoid right now it was a confrontation about how he shouldn't be out of bed. Instead he opened the window and decided it would be easier just to fly down to gravity room and continue... wait... where was the blasted gravity room. It wasn't sat in its usual spot.</p><p>"WOMAN!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Phew!</p><p>Well there's the first chapter. It is only a short one just to get things started. Any comments welcome!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Expectations Aren't Garuntee's</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bulmas night out doesn't go as planned.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After having to explain to her homocidal houseguest that him blowing up himself and the gravity room meant that he would have to wait for it to be rebuilt (much to his disgust and protest), Bulma had decided she would go out after all. </p><p>After she had managed to lose the angry sayain berating her for not spending every second of her time rebuilding his (technically her) precious gravity room, she took a long bath after texting Yamcha to let him know to pick her up on his way out. She did her hair and her face and put on a dress that hadn't seen the light of day for a while. Yamcha did his usual complaining that she was taking too long. </p><p>The night quickly went downhill when they arrived at the bar. Yamcha spent most of his time joking around with his baseball friends that were all there, and he thought she didn't notice his drifting eyes all night. She felt awkward and left out. </p><p>She should be pleased for him that he was so confident now and doing well for himself right? Except Bulma wasn't one to be satisfied with being left in the shadows, she felt unappreciated and alone and not just tonight. She seemed more and more left behind in their friend group, she used to be front and centre in all their adventures now she was supremely outclassed by any new enemies. None of them seemed to need her anymore. </p><p>Getting up from the table the group was occupying she let Yamcha know she was getting a drink. He acknowledged her briefly before returning to the raucous laughter of his buddies. </p><p>She propped herself up on a bar stool and asked for Vodka, Soda and Lime. Double please. She glanced back over at Yamcha to find her seat had been occupied by some brunette sitting as close as she could to Yamcha, him with his arm on the seat behind her laughing at something she had said. Good to know he noticed when she was gone. </p><p>"Whats a little stunner like you doing all alone at the bar." She felt hot breathe on the back of her neck and she swung round on the bar stool to find some stranger looking at her like she was wearing nothing at all. </p><p>She tried to wave him off "Just getting a drink thanks". </p><p>Then this idiot had the nerve to swing her back round to face him. Trapping her between the bar and him. She looked over his shoulder to try and get Yamchas attention, surprise surprise he was distracted by a pair of tits and her girly giggles. </p><p>"No need to be such a stuck up bitch, don't flatter yourself I was only trying to make polite conversation. You're that Capsule Corp woman right? I'm sure the press would love a little story about how fucking rude you are" His voice suddenly not as charming as when he had tried to say hello, she started to panic a little. </p><p>The bar was noisy and packed to the rafters, she wasn't sure what route to use to escape this self entitled prick. </p><p>"Look I'm not trying to be rude, I'm here with my boyfriend so I'm not interested". She nodded her head towards Yamcha. </p><p>"Ah your baseball beau. Yeah I noticed he was here with you. Not sure he is too bothered by your absence though judging from his company at the moment" He snarked. </p><p>Goddammit Yamcha. This guy had obviously been watching her like a hawk. </p><p>He caught the eye of the barman to order a drink and she took the opportunity to dive under his arm and head for the smoking area out at the front, it looked to be her only clear route at the moment. </p><p>She just made it outside and was about to pull her phone out to call for a car when someone grabbed hold of her wrist and jerked her backwards. </p><p>"Where you going sweetheart" he snarled at her. </p><p>She jerked her wrist away from him. Who the fuck did this jerk think he was. </p><p>She pushed him backwards with both hands. </p><p>"Listen here bucko.." </p><p>"Bulma" She turned around and breathed athe biggest sigh of relief at who she saw. </p><p>"Krillin" She had never been so pleased to see her bald friend. </p><p>"Hey are you ok? I was just coming to meet you and Yamcha. Is this guy bothering you?" The guy seeing he couldn't do much to get her on her own anymore without looking like the bad guy (come on dude you definitely are anyway) turned away to head back inside. </p><p>" Thank Kami you're here Krillin. I was trying to get away from the jerk after he cornered me at the bar but be wasn't taking no for an answer" she went in for a hug from her longtime friend. </p><p>"Isn't Yamcha here with you?" she saw the confusion his face wondering why her beau hadn't come to her aid. </p><p>"Yes, but he is too busy as always with his groupies" She said as she brushed herself down and started to dial out on her phone. "Listen Krillen I'm just going to head out. I have some girlfriends across town who are having a drink and I would rather be having fun with them than watching Yamchas display in there. Can you tell him I've gone" she quickly requested her ride. </p><p>"Sure thing Bulma. Are you sure you're ok on your own?" he asked her, concern in his eyes. </p><p>"Of course silly" she flashed him her best smile "I'll see you soon ok". </p><p>After her car arrived, she watched Krillin head inside. She felt slightly guilty for leaving without telling Yamcha, but he deserved it for forgetting about her all night. Besides she would only get cross with him and cause a scene if she went back inside. </p><p>The night had only devolved more from there really. She didn't have much in common with the gaggle of heiress's she had grown up knowing, so to numb the boredom she had tossed back shots all night while listening to them talk about money and boyfriends. </p><p>A few hours later, Bulma half stepped, half stumbled out of the towncar she had bring her home from her "night on the town". She started to contemplate how the evening had gone so bloody wrong.</p><p>If only the kami damned keyhole to the front door would stop swaying she could collapse on the closest piece of suitable furniture. </p><p>Just as she was about to turn the key the door swung open pulling her in with it. She collided cheek first with what felt like a solid wall. </p><p>"Fuck sake woman. Do you have no dignity". She felt the owner of the voice shove her quickly up right and away from him by her shoulders. </p><p>Blue eyes met black and her alcohol infused brain managed to process that it definitely wasn't a wall she had stumbled into. </p><p>"Oh buzz off Vegeta, where do you get off swinging doors open like that anyway when someone is trying to get inside. Stop being so creepy and standing in the way of entrances in the early hours of the morning" trying her very hardest to appear graceful and utterly in control of her feet, she pushed her way past him and into the living room to collapse artfully onto the sofa. </p><p>"You were making enough noise wake the dead you infuriating lush. I thought you were supposed to be a genius, but apparently opening doors evades you" he growled at her as he followed her through. </p><p>Why did he insist on following her, couldn't he see she was far too inebriated and emotionally exhausted to deal with his shit right now. He stood over her, arms crossed in his usual fashion, waiting for her reply. Waiting for her to bite back more like. With the gravity room out of action untill it could be rebuilt, she was expecting him try and bait her into verbal spars instead. She didn't even think he realised he was doing it. </p><p>Time for a change of tactic Briefs. She felt just about drunk enough to be brave tonight. </p><p>"Ahh Geta, did you miss me. Struggling to go one night without my riveting conversation and flawless face to keep you occupied" she stuck out her bottom lip to emphasise the baby voice she had used to taunt him with. </p><p>Oh that got his attention. She watched the emotions flash over his face, confusion, embarrasment and finally indignation. She couldn't help but laugh out loud. </p><p>Mistake. </p><p>He was on her quicker than she could blink. Nose to nose with her, her face in the vice grip of his hand and his other arm caging her to the sofa. </p><p>"I'm not sure what has come over you recently female, but you seem to forget how fragile you are and who its is you are openly mocking. You take far too many liberties with me, touching me without my consent and speaking to me as if I were that fool Kakarot or that simpering idiot that laps at your heel whenever he wants a quick fuck from you" His tone was even, he betrayed no emotion. </p><p>But over the months Bulma had learnt to read his face much better than she cared to admit, and she could see she had definitely hit a nerve. She also did not want to give any consideration to how much she was enjoying being caged in by him. No she would win this confrontation, enebriated or not. </p><p>"What's the matter Vegeta, struggling to find anyone who will pity you enough to offer a quick fuck" she snarled out at him. </p><p>She wasn't at all hurt about his comment on Yamchas interest in her, or lack thereof. No way, the pang of hurt in her stomach definitely didn't hark back to this evenings events at all. Stupid fucking alien and his stupid face. Then she heard the rumble of gravely laughter coming from said alien poised above her. Shit why did he have to sound so good, smell so good, she had definitely had too much tequila. </p><p>"You have more audacity than is wise woman. Do not forget though that the only thing keeping you safe from me snapping you neck here and now is your usefulness when it comes to helping me ascend" he release her face roughly and stood taking a step back from her. </p><p>Wanting to gain back the higher ground so to speak, Bulma stood and took a step foward, inches from his face she realised how much she enjoyed the lack of height difference between them. It made her feel more powerful, more in control, and if there was anything that made Bulma Briefs feel great it was being in control. </p><p>"I think you actually love my audacity Vegeta, I think if you wanted to snap my neck you would do it regardless of the need for my genius" She closed the gap between them further pressing her chest to the arms he had folded over his chest. Mouth up against his ear she whispered "I think the mighty Prince of all Sayains is frightened and confused by a little earth girl and he doesn't know why." </p><p>With that she stepped back and left for the kitchen to get a glass of water. Silently patting herself on the back for leaving Mr High and Mighty speechless as she walked away. </p><p>-</p><p>What just happened? How is it that he hadn't found the words to answer her back? All he could do was watch as she walked off, confident in her conclusion of his feelings. </p><p>How dare she, nobody makes him feel like a fool. Him frightened of her?? The absolute nerve of the woman. Confused he could maybe get on board with. No he wouldn't give her the satisfaction, he wasn't confused by her. He was merely... unsure of her</p><p>He made his way upstairs to his room. Better to leave the woman be and live to fight another day as it were. He lay on his bed, hands behind his head. </p><p>As his mind thought back to the incident downstairs, he was perterbed. He had been sure he had sensed the fear in her as he held her face and warned her of her lack of respect towards him, felt it radiate from her, but the more he thought about it, the more it felt like something else. A fire in her blue eyes that he hadn't seen in her before. It had been what had made him take a step back. </p><p>But then she had the absolute gall to press herself against him and whisper accusations in his ear. He blushed at the memory of the brush of her against his arms and the hot breathe of her on his neck. </p><p>He got up abruptly from his bed and decided a cold shower would do him good. He had gone too long without a good fuck, that's what this was. </p><p>It must have been almost 2 years since he had sought release. Its not something you think about when you're getting your ass handed to you by a third class and his gang of half wits, or when you're trying to grasp the revenge you deserve from a tyrant that has haunted you for as much of your life as you can remember. </p><p>As he stood under the spray of the water, he came to the conclusion that he was just going to have to keep out of the blue haired womans way as much as possible. Untill he could get this out of his system. </p><p>Sure he couldn't deny she was very attractive, soft and warm with a face and figure that he was sure could get her whatever she wanted. He also wouldn't deny she also had a tongue and sharp wit that made her even more appealing to him. </p><p>But he didn't like to think of the repercussions of a dalliance with her. For starters she seemed to be tied to that scar faced weakling, and he didn't fancy coming to blows with Kakarot just yet over any perceived mistreatment of one of his oldest friends. She liked to throw in his face enough that he wouldn't let anything happen to her. </p><p>Plus sex on this planet seemed to come with a lot of nonsense attached, which he didn't need when he was living in the same house as her. He didn't intend to stay here once he had beaten Kakarot and he didn't need some simpering female hanging off his arm insisting he stay. </p><p>No, he was going to stay away unless it was strictly ascention related.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Old Habits Die Hard.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bulma has a decision to make. She knows what she wants but she is too afraid to do it!</p><p>Goku gives unwarranted advice.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Bulma tinkered with the new and improved, obviously 1000 percent better (if she did say so herself) battle bot on her work station, she contemplated the universe and how insignificant her romantic problems were in comparison to galactic war lords and enslaved/purged planets.</p><p>This didn't stop her from feeling any less sorry for herself, or any less infuriated by that oblivious desert bandit that she called her partner. She knew really referring to him in his old "profession" was something that grated on him now that he was an all star baseball player!</p><p>Well serves him right, if he was going to be a jerk, she was going to push his buttons. If he couldn't cope with that, then well too bad fella.</p><p>Those had been her exact thoughts as he had hung up on her earlier in the middle of a heated "discussion". He had accused her of being purposely vindictive and she had accused him of being a doormat and a cheat.</p><p>It wasn't unlike any of their regular disagreements, in fact she recalled vividly having one nearly exactly the same just before the arrival of the sayains and Yamchas death. She had been so desperate to go to Namek and rectify the situation, to have her love returned to her.</p><p>But was he her love anymore? Even back then had he been? Or on her part had it been some fool hardy attempt at preserving the past. Some need for a bigger and better adventure disguised as heartbreak.</p><p>She was getting too old for this, she didn't want this anymore. But she was scared of being alone, left out and left behind. Yancha felt like an anchor to her group of friends, what would happen if that anchor was pulled up and they sailed off in opposite directions.</p><p>Her nautical metaphor came abruptly to a halt at the sound of raised voices outside her lab.</p><p>Ah yes, Mr Personality. She had almost forgotten about him for one blissful moment. Why did he always have to make such a fuss about everything.</p><p>She could now clearly hear her long suffering assistant trying, shakily, to tell Vegeta that Bulma had asked not to be disturbed. Though she could tell as the noise got closer and closer, her assistant was having to do this whilst chasing the unruly sayain down the hall.</p><p>As her door swung open with (not) surprising force, she lifted her safety goggles up onto her forehead and readied herself to face him down. More fool him, she was itching for worthy opponent today. If Yamcha wouldn't face her properly, then Vegeta could suffer the consequences for being an ass.</p><p>"Yes Vegeta can I help you?" she asked in mock sweetness as she nodded to her assistant that she could leave. The young girl scurried off down the hall with tears of relief in her eyes.</p><p>"Your Father is not here, when will he be back? I require an update on the progress of the gravity chamber rebuild immediately" he took his usual arms crossed over his chest stance, deep scowl, trying to will her into submission. When would he learn?</p><p>She casually pulled her goggles back over her eyes and carried on soldering some wiring.</p><p>"Sorry tough guy, he's at a conference for the next few days so you're fresh out of luck!" nonchalance oozing from her pores, half hoping he would give up and leave and the other half hoping he would grab her face again and growl at her. No, bad Bulma!</p><p>She snuck a peak at him, seeing his jaw clenched and him starting to move towards her, her stomach did a little flip.</p><p>"Well then looks like you're going to be busy Woman. Maybe getting up off of you're ass will do you some good. Your mate would probably thank me for it too" he looked far too pleased with himself at that comment, even turned on his heel to leave without a reply.</p><p>"Oh please Vegeta, we all know the only ass that causes me or anyone issue is you"</p><p>He stopped in his tracks, she noticed his fists clench and unclench. Oh yes, she had him now. This definitely wasn't healthy or smart though, provoking a murderous soldier just for kicks, definitely better ways to scratch an itch Bulma.</p><p>"You know, I would think someone in your position would be keen to jump at the opportunity to assist me. Or maybe you have suddenly acheived a significant leap in your ki"</p><p>"Someone in my position? Pray tell your highness what postition do you imagine me in" she quipped with a dazzling smile, hoping to see.. Ah yes that familiar flush at the tips of his ears and on his cheeks. It amazed her how this man had done so many evils in his life, yet a suggestive comment could have him so flustered.</p><p>"The position, you vulgar creature, of being under my heel once the androids are dispatched along with that poor excuse of a sayain you call a friend. Do not imagine I will forget your disrespect" he almost spat in her direction. Vulgar was it? She would show him vulgar.</p><p>Taking enough steps forward to be almost nose to nose with him, she saw him struggle to not take a step backwards from her.</p><p>"Don't threaten me with a good time Vegeta, it does you  no favours" she saw something flash in his eyes, just for a moment before he smirked and stepped back.</p><p>"See to it's progress woman, and we will see what threats I make good on in due time" he was gone before she could answer.</p><p>-</p><p>Blasted old man, leaving for days and forcing him to interact with her again so soon. This is exactly what he was trying to avoid, exactly why he had made the decision to keep away from her.</p><p>She was always twisting him up in knots recently, and he could see she knew exactly what she was doing. Fine. If she wanted to be a bitch about it, he could be a much bigger dick about it</p><p>He knew it was unlikely she would heed his demand today, she enjoyed the battle of wills too much to allow him an easy ride.</p><p>Back to basics for another afternoon will just have to do. </p><p>As he walked towards his usual position the lawn for the last couple of days, he registered a ki that seemed to appear out of nowhere and less than a second later that ridiculous grinning fool appeared out of thin air. He hated that he could do that, blasted instant transmission meant he could be snuck up on at any given moment.</p><p>"Oh hey Vegeta! Sorry to surprise you! I was actually after Bulma but your energy is much easier to lock onto" the younger sayain jovially expressed, putting an ill advised hand on Vegetas shoulder.</p><p>He snatched his hand and removed it from his person. "Like I give a crap what you're here for Kakarot, I especially don't need to hear about your gossip sessions with that exasperating woman"</p><p>"Now Vegeta, Bulmas not all bad you know. Sure she's... Ugh... High maintenance (at least that's what Yamcha had said to Goku). But she's funny and caring and geeze I never met anyone smarter" his pleading of Bulmas good qualities seemed almost desperate. Why was everyone on this planet so confusing.</p><p>"Yes, well as much as I love to hear all about how much you all love to stick your noses up her arse, I have training to do" he was hoping to just escape without having to hear any more on the subject. He was well aware the female had good qualities, but the sayain stood in front of him was one of many reasons to ignore her and not get himself tangled up in anything that could have long lasting ramifications for him.</p><p>He doubted Kakarot would appreciate Bulma coming crying to him about Vegeta's "misuse of her resources" if he had a moment of weakness. Pah! It wasn't going to happen, he had more self control than that.</p><p>"You know Vegeta, maybe if you guys spent some time together, you could become friends. It wouldn't hurt for you to have someone to talk to and Bulmas a good listener, if you let her" Goku sounded as serious and sincere as he could, whilst being discreet. Piccolo would definitely be cross if he let anything slip!</p><p>Vegeta looked at him suspiciously, why would he even suggest such a thing. If he had any affection for his "friend" surely he wouldn't want Vegeta having anything to do with her. Vegeta attributed it to the bash on the head he had received when he was younger.</p><p>He was done with this interaction.</p><p>He turned and left Goku standing alone on the lawn, wondering what the hell was going on in his head.</p><p>-</p><p>There was a loud crash as Bulma jumped 10 feet out of her skin and dropped the delicate motherboard she was working on. Her oldest friend suddenly right in front of her.</p><p>"Fuck! Goku! Can you at least text me before you do that! Look what you made me do!" she squatted with her hand over he chest trying to breath. She felt a large pair of hands round her shoulders helping her up.</p><p>"Geeze sorry Bulma, Chi Chi keeps saying the same to me but I guess I just don't think. Want me to help pick that up?"</p><p>How could anyone ever stay mad with this man. Well, maybe Chi Chi but I guess she was the most long suffering when it came to Gokus whimsy, to put it nicely.</p><p>"No, don't touch it! Sorry Goku, it's delicate work and I would rather it not be crushed by super sayain strength" she smiled at him, trying to show him it was fine. He stood back flashing his own goofy smile.</p><p>"So, how can I be of assistance. I would assume this isn't a social call since you all forget about me unles you need my help" she quipped at him. His face fell a little.</p><p>"Bulma, come on I don't forget about you. At least not on purpose anyway. I was actually coming to see how you are. Yamcha might have mentioned that you guys are fighting again"</p><p>That absolute jerk! Running to Goku telling him how awful she was! This was the final straw.</p><p>"Come to tell me off for being a bitch then? I should have known you men would all stick together" she snapped. Picking the motherboard off the floor she returned to her work bench, resisting the urge to slam the delicate machinery down.</p><p>"Errrm no. I wanted to check you were ok, Krillen also mentioned he arrived just in time to save you last night. Yamcha should have been with you right?"</p><p>"I can look after myself, I don't need babysitting"</p><p>"No one is suggesting that Bulma. Come on don't be like that with me. I was coming to say that... Even if you guys go your separate ways, don't worry about losing me and Krillen. I know it may not seem like it but we wouldn't forget about you ok"</p><p>Sometimes Bulma wondered how Goku could sometimes be so dense, but at times like this know exactly what needs to be said.</p><p>"So.. Do you think me and Yamcha should call it quits, for good this time?" she sat down, watching his face crumple with effort over something she was sure he was keeping from her. She had been sure he was hiding something ever since that boy from the future had spoken with him.</p><p>" I mean far be it from me to tell you what to do right?! Aha! But maybe you should be focusing on other things now"</p><p>"Like having a healthy baby right?"</p><p>There it was, the same look on his face from the first time he had said that to her. She wasn't sure if it was panic over saying too much or something else.</p><p>"What secrets are you hiding Son? What else did that boy tell you? I mean I definitely built that time machine in the future, who else could?"</p><p>Goku, managing to gain his composure, walked over to her and placed a comforting arm on her shoulder before crouching to be eye level with her.</p><p>"Shucks Bulma, please don't make me break any promises I made. I know you're smart and it's only natural for you to overthink things, but try to just go with the flow ok?" with that he stood and readied himself to leave. </p><p>"Since you asked so nicely, how can I not" she smiled and hugged him close. He squeezed her gently and stood back. Placing his fingers to his head he waved goodbye and was gone.</p><p>Bulma sighed, she had enough of work for today. She definitely needed a glass of wine, or four.</p><p>Entering the kitchen, she could hear the faint sounds of Vegeta still beating himself into the ground outside. It was starting to get dark out, perhaps grumpy would appreciate her ordering in since her Mum was away with Dad.</p><p>She was feeling amenable towards him this evening since he hadn't badgered her constantly about his upgrade.</p><p>After ordering an armies worth of pizza (sayain appetites am I right?), she sat at the kitchen island and opened a bottle of red, sliding one of her Mums gossip rags towards her.</p><p>There was a very familiar, scarred face on the cover. His arm round the same girl that had practically been in his lap last night, but this was from weeks ago, it must have been based on his outfit. She knew as much because he had made an excuse when he had been at lunch with her as to why he couldn't come with her to the cinema that evening.</p><p>Slamming down her glass of wine all too hard, there was a cracking sound as it broke in her hand. She decided this was it, this was the final moment of her love for him.</p><p>"Woman, what is with the racket? You are making a mess bleeding all over the kitchen"</p><p>What? Oh, she hadn't even noticed. Blood trickled from her palm where the glass had broken. She stood silently and moved to run it under the tap, careful to avoid vegetas scrutiny.</p><p>-</p><p>As he had approached the kitchen he could sense she was in some sort of distress. Though she got riled up so easily it could be something ridiculously trivial so he wasn't going to rush to her aid. Not that he would rush to her aid in any circumstance, he definitely didn't give a shit about her wellbeing. No definitely not. </p><p>From the doorway he saw as the blood welled in her hand and she gawped at some ridiculous magazine. Voicing his presence he watched as she avoided him and moved to tend to her hand.</p><p>He walked towards her, glancing down at what had her so angry. </p><p>Ah yes. Well done scarface. Idiot had definitely sealed his own fate now. </p><p>He heard stifled sniffles coming from her, smelled salty tears in the air. He wanted to call her pathetic, wanted to berate her. But for some moronic reason his mind flashed back to her asleep at his bedside while he was injured, and to the plea Kakarot had made to him earlier. </p><p>Godammit. </p><p>He approached her and took her hand in his, she flinched slightly and he thought she would pull her arm away. Billions of others would. But she looked up at him for a moment and he felt her physically relax. </p><p>Her blue eyes foggy with unshed tears, it almost hurt to look at them. He had never seen her cry, always thought her too hard for it. </p><p>He inspected her hand for any small shards of glass and when he found none, pressed a clean towel to her palm. </p><p>"Press down on this woman. I will fetch a dressing"</p><p>She nodded silently, just watching him. He returned moments later and took her hand in his hand again. </p><p>Peeling back the towel, noticed many small scars on her fingers and hands. Years of working with machinery. They stood in surprising contrast to his own smooth hands that were almost always gloved. </p><p>"Thank you" he heard her choke out as he applied the dressing. </p><p>"I do not require thanks. I am only repaying the favour. I trust you know not to mention my mercy to anyone else" he arched an eyebrow at her, hoping she would take his comment with the lightheartedness he intended. </p><p>She must have as he heard her chuckle quietly. His chest constricted at the sound. He did not understand why it sounded so wonderful to him. He must be light-headed from hunger. </p><p>"I will say this once and only once. Those of us in a position of power and influence, do not waste thoughts or time on those below our station. Allow yourself this night to lick your wounds and then you will give him no more of your precious time" </p><p>She blinked at him but nodded gently, studying his face. He hated when she did that, no one had ever had the gall to look at him like that, not unless they wanted their eyes ripped out. </p><p>He turned to leave for a shower as he heard the doorbell ring. </p><p>"I ordered enough food for both of us" she finally piped up from behind him. "I'll leave it here for you". </p><p>He nodded slightly and left for his room. </p><p>Another night. Another cold shower.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry its took me a while to update folks! My actual job has been crazy busy.</p><p>I hope you liked it. I wanted to incorporate a little of Goku into this chapter as he is such a big part of their lives.</p><p>Let me know what you think in the comments 😊.</p><p>I don't have a beta but I try to proof read to the best of my ability! Apologies if there are any mistakes.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. It's Just Business</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If Vegeta was used to anything in his life, it was a lack of sleep. Years of uncomfortable military issue cots and sleeping on the hard ground during purge missions. Not to mention stints in solitary confinement and countless med bay visits when his lord and master had grown fed up with his attitude.</p><p>He was also used to his brain preventing peaceful slumber, his mind constantly working. Whether it be tactics or his own self criticism.</p><p>What he wasn't used to was thoughts of soft blue eyes and the ghosting of finger tips. Dreams of pale naked skin pressed to his and a sharp tongue tangled with his own. This was becoming ridiculous, his mind briefly imagined a lewd comment from Radditz about Vegetas recent reaqaintance with his right hand.</p><p>Waking in the night sweaty and with an uncomfortable hardness between his legs was becoming too regular an occurence. It definitely hadn't been wise to help her that evening he had found her in the kitchen, seeing her vulnerable had done something to him. He had wanted to protect her, and that was not something he relished.</p><p>He tried to tell himself that he was being ridiculous, like a pubescent boy chasing skirt. That he had been with plenty of women across the universe on plenty of occasions and this woman was no different.</p><p>But he knew he was fooling himself. Women from his past were either soldiers with no backbone, no thought between their ears, or women who had hoped to exchange their bodies for his mercy. They had dropped to their knees with ease.</p><p>Bulma was no soldier, not in the traditional sense of needing nothing but brute force to get by. The battle of wills that seemed to be ongoing between them though was tipping in her favour more often than not, as much as it loathed him to admit. Her mind challenged his at every opportunity as did her temper.</p><p>She was also no waif that would fall at his feet and offer her curves in exchange for freedom. If anything he imagined she was more used to have men fall at her  feet for the chance of being in her presence.</p><p>She also had this annoying habit of forcing her company and assistance on him, she was probably the only one of her group who seemed to hold no fear of him, apart from that imbecile Kakarot.</p><p>He had been avoiding as much contact as possible over the last few weeks. It had helped that Bulma had taken it upon herself to see that the new gravity room was finished before her Father returned. He had managed to lock himself in there for long durations.</p><p>Although he often heard a knock on the door, felt her energy there. Had come out to find meals left for him.</p><p>Tch! Even when trying to avoid her she found ways to get under his skin. She seemed more determined than ever to be his 'friend'.</p><p>The Sun was just starting to peek through the blinds of his room, no point trying to sleep now. He pulled on his shorts and trainers and headed down to the kitchen. Hopefully he could have breakfast uninterrupted and avoid any distractions.</p><p>The kitchen was empty, though the coffee machine appeared to have already been in use this morning. It was still hot, easier for him. He glanced outside and saw to his chagrin that the lights were on in the gravity chamber and the door open.</p><p>He grit his teeth as he reached out and discovered the womans energy pulsing from within there.</p><p>Blasted female must have gotten up early and was tinkering around in there, leaving her god forsaken smell lingering in there no doubt to torture him for the rest of the day.</p><p>Great, now what?</p><p>He could be a coward and head off to the mountains to do some training there, or he could find out exactly what she was up to.</p><p>Vegeta was no coward.</p><p>Abandoning his coffee and breakfast plans he strode outside, he could hear the sounds of her messing around with something metal and her out of tune singing. Finally something she wasn't good at.</p><p>From the doorway he could see her sat on the floor hunched over what looked like a battle droid, but not one that he recognised. Wires coming out of her ears, he assumed she was listening to music and couldn't hear her own wailing let alone him approaching.</p><p>He took a moment to observe her from the door, sat cross legged with the droid in front of her, coverall covered in god only knows what. Her blue curls tied in a haphazard bun with a scarf wrapped around her head to try and keep any runaways from getting in her face.</p><p>Yes he knew, he had never seen a creature like her before and be doubted he ever would again. She must of sensed his prescence as she turned to look at him, taking her earphones out of one ear.</p><p>"Oh hey Vegeta, sorry I didn't think you would be in here for another hour or so. I just wanted to get some of these new droids I have been working on up and running for you to test" she beamed at him as she unwittingly wiped grease across her forehead. How did she still look so enthralling even like this?</p><p>"I could not sleep and did not see any point wasting time watching the ceiling. Will you be long? I would rather not listen to you trying to make everyone in a 3 mile radius cut off their own ears" he grouched as he approached the centre console. The quicker he got her out of here the better. "I see far too much of you in here recently woman, I did not take you for a limpet. Have you run out of things to occupy your free time since lover boy hasn't been around"</p><p>She averted her eyes then. He noticed her jaw clench slightly, she turned to continue with her work.</p><p>"Cat got your tongue Woman. I never thought I would see the day"</p><p>"Ha Ha Vegeta, aren't we hilarious today. I am just trying to make sure everything is up to your high and mighty standards. I can stop if it's too much of a bother and we shall see how quickly you come stomping back to my lab with your knickers in a twist! "  as she spoke the drone she was fiddling with sparked, pulling her fingers away swearing she stood up as smoke started to escape the casing.</p><p>"Fuck! See what you made me do you idiot. Just shut up and go for a morning run like a normal person and leave me alone" </p><p>He could see her chest and neck getting flush with anger. He momentarily imagined how she would look flushed all over underneath him before shaking the thought from his head.</p><p>"Don't blame me for you incompetency and don't compare me to your 'normal' people. I can do without the drone today. Just remove yourself unless you want to become squashed to the floor" They were almost nose to nose now. How did this keep happening.</p><p>He saw the fire flash behind her eyes, almost certain her eyes grew a shade darker in her fury.</p><p>"Fine, have it your way. I won't bother trying to be nice in future"</p><p>"You don't owe me any niceties woman, just as much as I don't owe them to you!"</p><p>"Christ Vegeta, this isn't a points system to check who owes who what! What happened to you that made you incapable of just trusting that someone isn't trying to get one up on you!"</p><p>Before she knew what had hit her her back was against the cool metal of the wall, pinned by a strong arm across her chest.</p><p>"Don't ever assume to speak of things you do not understand! Your mind could not imagine the trials of my past. You have lived sheltered by family, friends and wealth. In my life every gesture of friendship held agenda, there is no loyalty amongst the enslaved!"</p><p>He watched the pity flicker in her eyes and he jerked away from her. How dare she pity him. She should fear him, run from him.</p><p>She closed the gap between them again. He flinched as her hand reached for his face, but he was paralysed by the flush on her cheeks and the scent of her shampoo which managed to over power all the grime on her from working all morning.</p><p>"Vegeta, I..."</p><p>"Am I interrupting something?"</p><p>They both turned towards the voice coming from the still open door, her hand dropping to her side. </p><p>Great, the pathetic 'boyfriend'. Or whatever he was to her now.</p><p>"Yamcha, what are you doing here? It's 7am"</p><p>"You haven't been returning any of my calls or texts Bulma, it's been 2 weeks and nothing. I couldn't sleep so I came over" </p><p>Vegeta looked between the two of them and snarled.</p><p>"Could you do this somewhere else?! I have better things to do than listen to you both scream at eachother"</p><p>He walked back to the console ready to turn on the gravity.</p><p>"No ones screaming Vegeta!" the woman snapped at him.</p><p>"Blue, please lets go talk" he watched as Yamcha made a grab for her arm to pull her outside. She tried to pull away from him.</p><p>"Yamcha let go, don't touch me" he persisted though, pulling her towards the outside air.</p><p>Vegeta didn't even know how it happened but the next minute he was stood in between the two of them, his hand gripping Yamchas wrist as he pushed him outside.</p><p>"You heard her idiot, she said don't touch her. Is your brain so primitive that you don't understand what that means" with one quick shove Yamcha was flat on his back in the grass.</p><p>He watched the woman run out to him, he assumed to help Yamcha up then berate him for throwing people around. He didn't give her the chance as he closed the door and powered up the gravity.</p><p>-</p><p>As Bulma heard the door shut behind her, she approached Yamcha and gave him a swift clout over his head.</p><p>"Ouch, Bulma what the hell!" he threw his hands over his head to defend himself. She turned to leave for the kitchen and he quickly got up to follow her. </p><p>When he got inside he saw her leant against the counter, arms folded over her chest. He thought to himself how she had definitely been spending too much time with Vegeta. </p><p>"Well? Talk. I don't have all day" her tone was sharp but steady. He felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. She would usually be yelling by now, he wasn't used to indifference.</p><p>That on top of what he had just witnessed between her and Vegeta made him feel sick. After over a decade, had she actually decided to end things between them for good this time.</p><p>"I don't know what it is you have been thinking these past two weeks. I'm guessing tou ignoring me has something to do with the picture on that magazine though. It was nothing Blue, she knows a few of my team mates, I was just helping her get home ok and she was having a rough day" he ran his hands through his hair, the expression on her face hadn't changed.</p><p>"I really don't care anymore Yamcha, I'm over it"</p><p>He felt relief in his chest, she had forgiven him already. He moved to where she was standing to embrace her but he grew confused when she side stepped him. </p><p>"No Yamcha, you misunderstand. I'm over it as in I'm over this! I don't care anymore because I'm finished playing these games. I'm finished fighting and feeling let down. I'm truly sorry, but we're done. For good this time"</p><p>Fury, it washed over him in that moment. What did she mean they were done. She couldn't be serious, they were never truly done.</p><p>"Is this about Vegeta, are you trying to get back at me with him?"</p><p>She laughed out loud then and shook her head at him.</p><p>"Are you serious Yamcha?! I'm just trying to help him to help us! If I can be the first friend that man has probably ever had in the meantime then what harm can it do?"</p><p>"Friend? Yeah sure. You looked more than friendly just!" he threw his arm towards the gravity room outside.</p><p>"So what?? What do you care? You can walk around with your arm around other women, girls in fact. You can have them practically perched on your lap, but I can't try to give comfort to someone who has probably never experienced it?"</p><p>"Oh please! I've seen how you look at him. The ultimate bad boy isn't he Bulma, the ultimate puzzle for you to solve"</p><p>For a moment she was quiet, he half expected her to finally breakdown and admit she was sleeping with that bastard. </p><p> "What does it matter anymore. You aren't ever bothered about what I do unless it involves your furious jealousy about Vegeta. I'm not yours to be jealous over anymore Yamcha, you're too late, years too late in fact. We're already through"</p><p>"You can't just suddenly decide..."</p><p>"I can and I have Yamcha! I am sorry. Please don't make this harder than it has to be. I don't want to hurt you, you're one of my best friends. But look at what we're doing to eachother"</p><p>As much as he didn't want to, he agreed with her. Maybe they hadn't made eachother happy for a while. He had just hoped so badly, that coming back from the dead would rekindle things between them.</p><p>"Maybe.. Maybe you're right B. For what it's worth I'm sorry. I didnt want it to come to this"</p><p>She smiled at him then, and his heart ached. Ached for the days when the smile on her face was always put there by him. When her eyes were only ever on him.</p><p>"We can still be friends, right? Please Yamcha it's been too long for us to never speak again"</p><p>His heart screamed yes. Hoping to cling to her a bit longer.</p><p>"Eventually. But I'm going to need some time before we can hang out I think" he shoved his hands into his pockets, not brave enough to look at her.</p><p>She nodded gently, not knowing quite what to say. After a moment of quite, they said their goodbyes. Neither knowing when it would be goodbye untill.</p><p>As he flew away, Bulma felt a mixture of emotions. Sadness at the loss and finality of all of this, fear of what the future held for them both. But most of all...</p><p>Relief.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Don't Look At Me Like That!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the weeks that followed her conversation with Yamcha, Bulma had done what most women do when a long term relationship reaches its demise. She threw herself into self improvement. Don't get me wrong there wasn't much room for improvement, but a girl can definitely go for a make over to rejoin single society.</p><p>Her new sleek, soft hair cut was a far cry from the out of control frizz of before, she had even started jogging in the mornings and doing a quick workout out on the lawn sometimes, much to Vegetas amusement as he made it known to her how ridiculous he thought she looked. </p><p>Speaking of Vegeta, he had even seemed more amenable without Yamcha around, one could even say he was being pleasant. Sure they still had explosive confrontations about his wreckless training habits, her taking too long to repair his damage and other petty things like him drinking milk from the carton or her leaving her tools lying around in the gravity simulator. But it all seemed to lack the bluster that it had before, Vegetas threats of a painful death were few and far between now. </p><p>Panchy had tittered to herself often, mentioning to both of them of their likeness to an old married couple, which had earned her two red faced people shouting that she didn't know what she was talking about.</p><p>Nevermind the fact that Bulma definitely had the hot's for the surly Sayain Prince. Surely she wasn't that obvious though, she sincerely hoped she wasn't. As much as she would relish the idea of climbing on that infuriating man and showing him exactly what Bulma Briefs was capable of, she doubted he felt the same and she could only imagine what Krillin and the rest of her friends would say if they ever discovered her crush, let alone if she acted on it.</p><p>If only she could convince her Mum to quit. If it wasn't Vegeta, she was trying to set her up with the wealthy sons of her friends and in her desperation for some peace Bulma had agreed to one date. She was thoroughly regretting it now and was hoping her Mum would forget about it. </p><p>"Buuulllmmaaa what time is your hot date tonight" </p><p>Well, scratch that hope then. She was sat in front of her vanity, trying to decide whether or not to make an effort. </p><p>"I've got plenty of time yet Mum don't worry!" she shouted downstairs. She ran her fingers through her damp hair questioning what the hell she was doing. </p><p>Wrapping a thin cotton robe round herself she decided she needed a glass of liquid courage. Making her way to the small fridge in her sitting area she poured a generous glass of wine, taking it to the balcony to enjoy the remaining sunlight.</p><p>"You know all those ridiculous exercises you do in the morning don't count if you're going to booze in the evenings" she jumped at the gruff voice behind her. She looked round to see Vegeta perched on the balcony back against the building.</p><p>"Well maybe if I didn't have to deal with you day in day out I wouldn't have to drink" she replied with a smirk, taking a large gulp if her drink to accentuate her point.</p><p>He barked out a laugh and she couldn't help smile into her glass. She couldn't help but imagine what a date with vegeta would be like.</p><p>HA! Bulma you really maybe should put the wine down. Vegeta didn't even know what a date was, and if he did it was only down to her Mother's loud excitement over trying to get Bulma set up on one.</p><p>"Can I help you anyway Vegeta, I can't imagine you are here for a chit chat"</p><p>"If you must know the view from here isn't unpleasant, I wasn't expecting to be subject to your presence. I have been out here a while, its not my fault you have no awareness of your surroundings"</p><p>She didn't really have a response for that, and she wasn't in the mood for bickering with him about it being her balcony.</p><p>"Vegeta, have you ever had a girlfriend?"</p><p>He screwed his face up and snorted.</p><p>"Woman I don't even know what that word means, I'm assuming its the same as the relationship you had with scarface. If that's the case then no, do you really think Freiza allowed his ranks to form meaningful connections. Plus they were all beneath me"</p><p>"So no room for fraternizing then huh? Vegeta are you a virgin?" she smirked mischievously. She had a pretty good inkling he wasn't, but it was fun to watch him blush.</p><p>"What? No! Of course not! There was fraternization between squads and.." he stopped then, she could see he was avoiding a telling her something she probably wouldn't be impressed with. She imagined it was something to do with the spoils of war, she sometimes forgot he was the same soldier hellbent on destruction that she had first laid eyes on. </p><p>"Ok, ok I'm kidding" she said holding up her hands up.</p><p>"Hmm, shouldn't you be making yourself look mediocre for your 'date' with whatever human you are dining with tonight"</p><p>"Hey! I'll have you know I always look far more than mediocre. The sunset isn't the only good view up here" giving him a cheeky wink she saw him look away, a faint blush on his cheeks and the tips of his ears.</p><p>"Why do you always do that?" his face looked uncomfortable, his arms crossed guarding his chest.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Make comments like that to me"</p><p>"I joke around like that with all my friends Vegeta, plus I like watching you squirm" She finished off her glass of wine, making to head inside.</p><p>"We are not friends woman and I don't squirm" he jumped down in front of her. He looked like he had something he wanted to say to her. She looked up slightly at his face, blue eyes searching his charcoal ones, she never realised before how lost he could look sometimes.</p><p>"Stop doing that woman"</p><p>"Doing what? I'm not doing anything"</p><p>"Looking at me like that. If anyone else ever did, I would have plucked out their eyes" he was standing almost nose to nose with her now. She could smell fresh soap on his skin, and that smell of ozone he always had, like he was made of stars and space.</p><p>"Go ahead, I bet they'd make a pretty trophy" she almost whispered, her hand coming up to rest against his chest.</p><p>"Don't tempt me infuriating female" his nose brushed slightly against hers.</p><p>"Oops! Sorry you two! I should learn to knock!"</p><p>At the sound of Panchy's intrusion, Vegeta was gone leaving just a slight breeze as evidence he was ever there.</p><p>"I just wanted to check if you wanted help getting ready dear. Are you still going?" Panchy smiled.</p><p>"Yes Mum why wouldn't I be, come on help me choose something to wear"</p><p>What on earth had just happened. </p><p>-</p><p>What the hell was that?</p><p>Vegeta stood in the middle of his room trying to control his breathing. Blasted woman was a witch, she had to be. He couldn't believe he had almost kissed her.</p><p>She had just looked so ethereal in the fading sunlight, he blue eyes wide and her hair tousled in the breeze. She had smelt of strawberries and something else he couldn't put his finger on.</p><p>He swept his hand down his face, trying to forget the ghosting of her fingers through his tshirt.</p><p>"VEGETA DEAR, DINNER!"</p><p>Great and now he was going to have to ward off the matriarch's knowing looks and grins or go hungry. His stomach growled then, as if in protest.</p><p>He made his way downstairs and into the kitchen. Dr Briefs already seated at the table behind some mechanics magazine. Panchy gave him what he was sure was a wink as he sat down.</p><p>"Vegeta, my boy. How are you getting on with Bulma's recent upgrades" Dr Briefs face peeked from around his magazine.</p><p>"They are adequate"</p><p>"Good, good, glad to hear it"</p><p>He was sure this entire family was not quite right. They welcomed him so freely.</p><p>Dinner was dished out and he sat making short work of each plate given to him. As he was finishing up he could sense the woman making her way to the kitchen.</p><p>"Oh Bulma, dear you look so beautiful. That man won't know whats hit him!" Panchy fawned over her daughter.</p><p>Vegeta looked up towards her, and he really wished he hadn't.</p><p>She had of course been right when she said she always looked far better than mediocre. Her bobbed hair was waved slightly and tucked behind one ear. Her face was well made up with a dark red lipstick, it made her look dangerous. Maybe she was. She wore an emerald green dress that was off the shoulder and hugged her form beautifully.</p><p>"Oh Mum don't" she blushed prettily.</p><p>"Vegeta don't you think she looks beautiful"</p><p>He looked at Panchy. Was she actually expecting him to answer, she was staring at him as if she could see what he had been thinking.</p><p>"It's a nice change from your usual overalls and grime" he snarked.</p><p>She snorted a laugh, and said her goodbyes.</p><p>He needed to beat this out of himself. He removed himself from the table and went upstairs to change into his training gear. </p><p>This odd infatuation was nothing a few hours of training wouldn't fix, if he happened to knock himself about enough to pass out, so be it.</p><p>-</p><p>Bulma was bored. No actually bored was an understatement. She had tried her best to be pleasant and interesting and seem interested in him, but she didn't feel like being pleasant anymore and of course she was interesting, she couldn't help it if he was intimidated by her. But he certainly wasn't interesting, though he spoke as if he had no idea of that.</p><p>Sure he was handsome. Tall and well built, ashy blonde hair and green eyes. But he wasn't exciting, he wasn't dangerous.</p><p>Fine she would admit it. The issue was, he wasn't her dark and biting houseguest. She felt warm when she thought about what had almost occurred between the two of them this evening and it had made her realise it wasn't just his physical appeal.</p><p>She found him fascinating and he never took any shit from her. She had never known anyone like him and when they actually spoke to each other sometimes, she found it enjoyable.</p><p>She noticed then that her date was looking at her as if he was waiting for an answer from her. Crap she had completely zoned out.</p><p>"Sorry my mind drifted to something important I am working on then, what did you say" she plastered a fake smile on her face.</p><p>"I was saying how these days it is a wonder children grow into well rounded adults at all, what with less women staying at home with their children and leaving it to their husbands to make the money. In my line of work I see it very clearly"</p><p>"Oh sorry, what was your profession again?"</p><p>"Child Psychologist" he said curtly, she didn't care.</p><p>"Well i believe that women who are fulfilled in all aspects of their life would make happier more attentive mothers. I myself do not intend to let my responsibilities at work come to and end, if I decide to have children"</p><p>"Oh you will decide to, women at your age and who are in high up positions just don't know what they want"</p><p>What an absolute jerk. Right, time to make her escape.</p><p>"Well this confused woman has to be up early, so I say we call it a night" she got her purse out to pay. </p><p>"What? I thought we were having a good time? Our mothers would like for us to make a night of it I believe"</p><p>"I believe my mother would want me to leave if I wanted to leave" she said sharply.</p><p>She left her seat to go pay at the bar, there was no way she was sitting waiting for someone to come to the table. It was bad enough that he had picked her up so she would have to suffer the ride home with him to.</p><p>She turned back to the table, but it was empty. His coat was gone and as she looked out the window she watched his car drive off.</p><p>"Fucking jerk"</p><p>Oh brilliant, she rummaged in her bag hoping to find a spare capsule car but was fresh out of luck. The man behind the bar tried to call her a car but nothing was available for the next couple of hours.</p><p>She called her Mum to let her know she would walk home, it wasn't far and it was a warm night thankfully. The heels would have to come off though.</p><p>As she walked down the well lit street, she started to get the feeling that she was being followed. She looked subtly behind her to see a man walking a few paces behind her.</p><p>Just great, exactly what she needed.</p><p>He jogged a little to catch up with her.</p><p>"Hey, wait you're Bulma Briefs aren't you?"</p><p>Oh brilliant. She shook her head.</p><p>"Nope sorry, got the wrong girl, although I get that a lot" she was hoping he would believe her. Please let him believe her.</p><p>"No it's definitely you, just as fucking rude as ever, we met briefly in that sports bar a month or so ago. You wouldn't speak to me then either. Where's your baseball boyfriend? Out with someone else according to the papers" he was in front of her now, she tried to side step him but he blocked her path. Looking around she noticed that the street was empty, no one was there to help. Had this asshole been following her? Fuck! </p><p>"Listen buddy, I've had a shitty night I just want to go home" she tried to step round him again but he grabbed her arm and pulled her up against him. Shit, she should have waited for a car.</p><p>"I think someone needs to teach you some fucking manners" he snarled in her face. She tried to pull her arm away but his grip was too tight. He started then to push her into a doorway nearby. She tried to push back but he lifted her off the ground.</p><p>She decided it was time to scream, she was rewarded with a hard palm across her face for it. Panic was setting in and she could taste iron, he must have given her a nose bleed when he hit her. Things were starting to feel a bit blurry, but she definitely recognised him trying to hike up the skirt of her dress.</p><p>She could feel tears welling in her eyes. She struggled again but he just pushed himself harder against her. Crushing her against the doorway of the closed shop they were by. He wrapped his hand round her throat and pulled her face to his to try and kiss her but she spat her blood in his face.</p><p>Just as she could see his arm reel back to strike her again, a fist closed around his arm pulling it back sharply and at an unnatural angle. She heard a crack and heard him scream as she sank to the floor.</p><p>Behind her tears she could see the faint glow of flame shaped hair before everything went black.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Guys 2 updates in 1 week. I am really on a roll at the moment. I hope you enjoy it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Falling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All she could feel as she started to come to her senses was warmth. It enveloped her like a flame as she unconsciously tried to draw the source closer to her.</p><p>What was going on? She blearily tried to open her eyes and all she could see was Vegeta, he was so close that the only sure way she could tell it was him that was the source of her comfort was that distinct ozone smell that was all him.</p><p>It started to come back to her what had happened, the sound of the wind rushing by indicated they were flying.</p><p>"Vegeta, where are we going?"</p><p>"Hush woman, where do you think we're going? Home obviously"</p><p>Home. Had he just called Capsule Corp home? He must have meant her home. She started to feel their descent and she clung tighter to his top, burying her face in his neck.</p><p>As he touched down she could hear her mothers weepy voice as she started to fuss.</p><p>"it's ok Mum, its ok I can walk" she made her way inside after Vegeta set her down, she turned to thank him but he was already gone.</p><p>"Oh that sweet boy, I was so concerned about you walking home alone that I asked him to go see if he could find you" her mother crooned.</p><p>"And he agreed? How much did you have to feed him for that?"</p><p>"Well he said he was too busy at first but then he just took off all of a sudden as if something was wrong and I was so worried. Oh Bulma look at your face, oh sweetie sit down"</p><p>She sat on the sofa, feeling numb it hadn't quite sunk in what had happened. She tried to steady her hand as she opened the first aid kit her Mum had set down, she realised tears were coming down her face as Panchy sat down and pulled her into a giant hug.</p><p>-</p><p>Sat on the edge of his bed, Vegeta tried to wrap his head around the nights events and the storm of feelings it had brewed within him. He wasn't sure what was happening to him, this was all so new.</p><p>When the annoying blonde had come to him insisting Bulma shouldn't be walking home alone, he had brushed her off. He didn't think there was much that woman couldn't handle so a late night walk sounded like nothing.</p><p>But as Panchy had persisted he had decided to reach out and feel for the womans energy to at least assure her mother that she was in no distress, and what he had felt had sent him flying off without hesitation.</p><p>He had always thought most earthlings to be weak, useless insects. But what he had landed just in time to witness had confirmed for him that the male of the species in particular were worms that needed to be stamped on.</p><p>As he had set down he could only just see her, petite as she was, being pushed around in front of this tall human. When he caught a glimpse of the blood on her face as this scum tried to push her dress up her body something had snapped inside him.</p><p>He felt a rage in him that he had not felt for a very long time. In no time at all he had the man by the arm, ignoring his squeels of pain he had dragged him into an alley just across from the scene where he could still keep an eye on the now unconcious Bulma.</p><p>It would be so easy to evaporate this cockroach into dust, it would only take an ounce of his energy. But he didn't deserve so quick an end</p><p>"Please! I wasn't going to do anything! She started it! Led me on then changed her mind!"</p><p>Vegeta took the man by the neck then, squeezing gently. With his free hand he twisted the mans already broken arm again as he howled in pain. He did not deserve a response, he would not acknowledge such a creature.</p><p>As the pressure in his hand increased the man started to try and kick his legs and struggle, but this was Vegetas trade, this was his bread and butter. He bought his foot down on his leg and heard another snap, a wheezed out cry of pain, before his neck finally gave way.</p><p>This was the time to reduce the man to atoms, leaving no trace behind.</p><p>It was then that he had scooped a still out for the count Bulma up, doing a quick check over for any major damage. Her nose had been bleeding and she had some bruising on her arm. He tried to shimmy down her hitched up dress and noticed her torn tights, he felt sick at what would have happened if he had been more stubborn and refused Panchy's request for help.</p><p>As he flew them home thats when this odd sensation in his stomach had started, it had grown exponentially since then especially when he had felt her try to draw him closer.</p><p>He was at this moment trying his best to put it down to never really having ever had this type of contact with another living person, when had he ever held anyone unless in hopes of crushing their spine, let alone that close to his body.</p><p>Vegeta's carefully honed persona seemed to be crumbling before his eyes. This was unacceptable, he could just about tolerate being attracted to this earthling, he could see any man would be insane not to be drawn to her physically. But this, this new thing that was happening, he couldn't even name it.</p><p>He seemed to find himself more and more breaking his self imposed rules of staying away from her unless it was business related. Tonight he had killed a man for daring to try and take what was not willingly given, he had not killed since his trip trying to find Kakarot after Namek. He would be lying if he said he would have done the same for anyone else, it had been the fact that it was her that had sent him spinning.</p><p>He needed to get away for a few days, needed to blow some landscape to hell and try and root himself in training again.</p><p>Yes he would get a good nights sleep and in the morning he would go.</p><p>Before sleep though he needed a drink and some food. Making his way to the kitchen he walked past her room, her door ajar he couldn't help but look in. She was sat on the end of her bed in simple cotton pyjamas, her hands in her lap and staring into the distance.</p><p>Sensing his presence she turned her head towards the door, he could see in the moonlight the blood had been cleaned from her face, though there was a graze on her cheek and the start of bruising there and under her eyes.</p><p>It pained him to see her face so marred. Involuntarily his feet took him towards her. He sat silently beside her. </p><p>"Thank you, for stopping him and bringing me home" she said quietly.</p><p>He hummed in quiet acknowledgement of her thanks, what else could he say?</p><p>"Woman I... I am leaving in the morning, for a week or so. I need to test my training out in the elements for while"</p><p>Liar. He thought to himself.</p><p>"I will require an update to the gravity room whilst I am gone" he hoped to give her something to keep her mind occupied, he didn't know why. Well, he did know why, but he stamped that feeling down.</p><p>She nodded gently and before he could protest she scooted closer and he felt her rest her head against his shoulder. She felt warm and vulnerable and he could not bring himself to tell her to stop. Her hair splayed over his shoulder silky and freshly washed, smelled of strawberries.</p><p>They sat in silence for some time, until he noticed she had fallen asleep. He still could not believe that anyone would feel safe enough to do so in his company.</p><p>Mindful not wake her and have to deal with the consequences, he lifted her from the end of the bed and deposited her under her sheets before leaving. </p><p>Yes, he was definitely going to have to leave for a while.</p><p>-</p><p>A week passed and Bulma was trying her best to carry on with day to day tasks. The only problem was her day to day tasks were less without a certain Sayain barking orders at her.</p><p>She had completed his requested upgrade the day after he had left, but with no bots being squashed and no core being overloaded she was down to doing actual Capsule Corp work. Which was light on the ground as her Dad had taken on most of the load to free her up to be Vegetas personal assistant.</p><p>It wasn't just the work, she missed him as well. The banter and quite moments between them she hadn't realised had made her days were gone. His quiet but brooding presence had become like a comfort blanket on late night coffee trips to the kitchen.</p><p>She also hadn't gotten the chance to properly speak to him and thank him. She felt butterflies when she remembered how he had sat with her and he must have been the one to put her to bed when she had fallen asleep.</p><p>She was also keen to learn some self defense, though she didn't feel up to going to anyone she didn't know. She definitely didn't want to ask Yamcha and she knew the others were all difficult to pin down. She also didn't want them to know what had happened, didn't want them to think she couldn't handle herself.</p><p>Her Mum had been over her shoulder almost constantly since aswell. If she wasn't fussing over her she was singing Vegetas praises.</p><p>She had hoped to ask Vegeta before he left, though she could just imagine his sarcastic reply, but he had been gone before she had woken up.</p><p>That man was so confusing, he spent hours weekly berating her of the importance the gravity room had on his training, then he just up a decided he needed to be somewhere else. Just when things were starting to feel... Strange? Between them.</p><p>She just wished there was someone she could speak to.</p><p>Getting up suddenly she grabbed her keys and headed for the capsule vehicles, a hovercraft would do nicely. She picked her favourite and headed for destination Mount Pazou.</p><p>-</p><p>He could feel the power within him, just out of reach. It was like a dying star not quite ready to go supernova.</p><p>He fell to his knees and pounded his fists against the ground in fury, sending cracks through the landscape. Why was it never enough? This was his birthright and it had been taken from him by an imbecile who did not even understand what it was to be sayain. Just like his life had been taken from him by Frieza.</p><p>He should have been sat on a throne of conquered worlds, revered by his people with a suitable Queen beside him.</p><p>Now what did he have? No people, no throne, he had never been too bothered about find a woman. He was a pitiful houseguest trying to reclaim some part of his heritage and he couldn't even do that.</p><p>Couldn't even keep his host out of harms way. He didn't know why it bothered him so much, she was infuriating and bold and did not take anything lying down.</p><p>He shouldn't care that she managed to stroll right into danger. Hadn't she been doing that since her teenage years with Kakarot and the rest of those idiots, from what he had heard when she had spoken at him as if he cared.</p><p>Goddamit he couldn't believe he was thinking this, but maybe visiting the only other member if his race was a way to discover the secret of ascension.</p><p>-</p><p>As Bulma landed at Chi Chi and Goku's she could already hear the unmistakable sound of Chi Chi hellbent on trying to get her husband to do anything else but train. Wow that sounded vaguely familiar right about now.</p><p>"Goku! Don't you dare! If you instant transmission away from me right now, I will never feed you again!"</p><p>Gohan was perched on the wall outside with Piccolo not far away. She didn't think she would ever wrap her brain around that odd friendship.</p><p>"Hey Bulma! It's been so long!" Gohan barrelled towards her, almost knocking her over with his embrace. He was definitely Goku's kid. </p><p>"Hey Gohan! I swear you grown taller every time I see you" she beamed, he was such a great kid.</p><p>She turned as she heard Goku exiting the house in a speedy manner, Chi Chi following.</p><p>"Oh hey Bulma, what brings you here?" Goku offered a warm but tight embrace whilst Chi Chi waved.</p><p>As much as they should be close as the only female members of the group, she had always felt awkward around the brunette. Especially when Goku showed such public displays of affection towards Bulma.</p><p>"Actually" she turned to face Piccolo "I've come to ask a favour of Piccolo". </p><p>She saw the Namekians eyes widen slightly. She knew it must sound strange but she thought an impartial party teaching her self defense was for the best. </p><p>"Is everything ok? What are these bruises?" Goku asked. </p><p>She touched her face lightly, she had tried to cover them as best she could this morning. They were starting to fade a little now, though the array of colours were still impressive. </p><p>"Oh you know me, always been a clutz" she laughed. The last thing she wanted was for Goku to get involved, especially as she was pretty sure Vegeta had killed her attacker. She wasn't sure how well Goku would take the news that Vegeta had killed a human. Goku's answer would have been to hand him to the proper authorities.</p><p>As she tried to get Piccolo alone, a figure appeared in the sky, definitely headed in this direction.</p><p>As they got closer, her stomach did a little flip.</p><p>Vegeta. This was the least likely place she expected to see him.</p><p>-</p><p>Piccolo was not one to not notice subtleties. He had spent long enough observing to see someones slightest reactions.</p><p>He could tell Bulma was lying when she had told Goku her injuries were self inflicted. He could guess why she wanted to keep what she was keeping from Goku and the others.</p><p>He could also see the subtle emotions that flashed in her face when she spotted Vegeta. Maybe the boy from the future wasn't having them on, maybe it was already playing out.</p><p>Then when Bulma had asked him alone if he would be willing to teach her some self defence in private, he knew what he had to do.</p><p>He had to say this loud enough for the others to hear for this plan to work. He could see Vegeta trying to ask Goku questions with out it appearing obvious that he was asking for some insight into his transformation.</p><p>"I can see why you would come to me, your current lodger's technique is obviously lacking" he answered in reply to Bulma, hoping Vegeta would take the bate.</p><p>Silence fell over the group.</p><p>"What the hell did you just say Namek?!" Vegeta edged closer, yep it was definitely working to some extent.</p><p>"Yeah Piccolo whats the big deal, that wasn't very nice" Goku replied, trying to diffuse the situation. He would have to try and clue him in.</p><p>*Goku! Just go with it. I am trying to help our mutal acquaintance from the future* he replied telepathically to Goku.</p><p>"Oooohhh!" Goku said, out loud like a lose lipped idiot before slamming his hand over his mouth. Piccolo rolled his eyes.</p><p>"What is going on you two?" Bulma asked with her arms crossed. Moving to get into Goku's personal space to poke his chest.</p><p>"N-nothing! I just remembered something Chi Chi needed me to do. Sorry!" he dissapeared inside. Probably for the best.</p><p>"Listen hear green man! How dare you insult my technique. If the woman has not come to me then it is clearly because she does not feel she could last under my instruction"</p><p>"Excuse me?? How dare you Vegeta! I didn't ask you because I thought you wouldn't know how to handle a delicate prize such as myself!"</p><p>Piccolo couldn't help but smirk to himself as their bickering ensued.</p><p>"Tch! Woman the only prize you would be is a consolation one! Teaching you something other than those ridiculous calisthenics you run through every morning would be no challenge for me at all!"</p><p>"OH YEAH?! WELL GAME ON PRINCEY!"</p><p>"FINE! 6AM SHARP TOMORROW!"</p><p>"DEAL!"</p><p>Piccolo glanced between the two flustered individuals who had no idea they had just been expertly played. As Vegeta sped off into the sky and Bulma stomped to her capsule vehicle, Goku appeared at his side.</p><p>"Wow Piccolo, that was smooth! Those two are sure to start getting along once they spend more time together"</p><p>"Well I'm not sure about getting along, but hopefully it will push them in the right direction" he grumbled, the less he thought about human courting the better.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Eye of The Tiger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He always saved her in her dreams, she couldn't always see his face but she knew it was him. If someone had told her on Namek that Vegeta would be invading her dreams as her hero, she would have been tempted to put them out of their misery as they were clearly insane.</p>
<p>Sometimes her attacker was the man from a couple of weeks ago, sometimes it was 2 faceless figures with eyes that glowed and hands covered in the blood of her friends and family. On the odd occasion her attacker was the old Vegeta, the one from before Namek.</p>
<p>That was also ridiculous though, there was no old Vegeta, he was still himself, he just seemed tamer because he was living in her home and she occasionally had decent conversations with him, and she sometimes had dreams where he pressed her into her mattress with that perfectly sculpted physique of his.</p>
<p>She shook her head and rubbed her eyes. Get a grip Bulma, these self defense classes were going to be hella awkward if she couldn't stop being a horny idiot.</p>
<p>It was worse recently, there had clearly been a moment between them before her ill fated date and a moment of almost tenderness after he had rescued her. But she was sure he would say she had imagined it with her frail human mind or whatever.</p>
<p>Stubborn prick.</p>
<p>The sun was out, she was already late. What was he going to do about it, he couldn't force her to be on time.</p>
<p>Her thoughts were cut short when her bedroom door swung open, revealing a dressed and scowling Vegeta.</p>
<p>"Woman! I did not offer to assist you with training for my benefit. You are already late and it is only your first morning! Get up!" he stalked over to her bed and tugged the duvet off the bed revealing her to the crisp morning air.</p>
<p>"VEGETA!" she squeeled, trying her best to cover her only slightly covered assets.</p>
<p>"WHAT IF I HAD BEEN NAKED YOU PERVERT!"</p>
<p>"Get over yourself! I seen my fair share of nudity, yours is nothing to write home about" he smirked. "Hurry the fuck up"</p>
<p>With that he turned and stalked out of her room.</p>
<p>With a growl of frustration she threw herself off the bed and pulled on some gym shorts and a sports bra along with a loose fitting tank top.</p>
<p>Apparently she couldn't get away with being late when Vegeta was involved, how dare he. She was Bulma Briefs! Everyone adhered to her schedule not the other way round.</p>
<p>She pulled on socks and trainers and made her way to the kitchen to grab a coffee and fill her water bottle. She rounded the corner to the kitchen and had her water bottle thrown unceremoniously at her, she just about managed to catch it before it smacked her in the face.</p>
<p>"Now woman! No time for caffeine. I won't have you impeding my training by starting late and running into my time"</p>
<p>She looked to her Mum for some sort of support but was just witness to her giggling behind her hand at the exchang</p>
<p>Before she could reply he was already out the back door and on his way across the lawn to the gravity chamber.</p>
<p>She ran to catch up.</p>
<p>"Hey! Vegeta! Calm down, we don't all feel the need to kill ourselves training like you do! Just wait!" </p>
<p>He stopped abruptly and turned to face her, she found herself with cheek suddenly pressed against his chest with a thump.</p>
<p>"Do you think those who want to harm you will wait untill you a prepared or have had enough beauty sleep?"</p>
<p>"Well no, but.."</p>
<p>"Then shut up and follow me, the next time you are late I will not be so lenient"</p>
<p>Bulma snorted in amusement, as she imagined him in a drill sergeants uniform.</p>
<p>Once in the chamber the door closed and he started to circle her like a panther, assessing... Well assesing what? She wasn't sure.</p>
<p>"We shall start with some basic escape moves, I don't believe you would be able to outrun an opponent if your morning jogs are anything to go by"</p>
<p>"Hey!.."</p>
<p>"First rule is no talking back, I have graciously agreed to give you my time, you will repay me with not arguing back. This is a high honour to be trained by the Sayain Prince you will act accordingly" she could see the smirk rising on his face. Little prick was thoroughly enjoying this. Fine. Challenge accepted, she could behave when needed. Right?</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Vegeta watched her carefully as he spoke. He knew she despised not feeling in control and he was having a whale of a time with it.</p>
<p>He had spent more time than he liked to admit, trying to figure out this complex female. He always tried to know an opponent inside and out, and she was the only one of her group he considered a threat anymore. She was too smart for her own good, and that on occasion made him nervous.</p>
<p>While she lacked the physical power to harm him, he was certain if she really wanted to, she could find a way to bring him down.</p>
<p>What she didn't need to know was that she already had started to without realising so, but he would not allow it to go any further.</p>
<p>He stood infront of her then, holding his arm out towards her.</p>
<p>"Grab my arm, as if you mean to stop me or drag me away"</p>
<p>She looked at him hesitantly, unsure if it was a trick.</p>
<p>She reached out and took his forearm in her hand, noticing how warm his skin was as always. There was no way she would actually be able to pull him anywhere unless he allowed it, the raw power under his skin was undeniable.</p>
<p>"Watch carefully now!" he growled. He took his arm then and wound it over hers that gripped him and back under, then lifting his arm up so her elbow bent upwards and she lost her grip on his arm. He had hold of hers then and pulled her in towards him. He let go when he thought he saw a flicker of panic in her eyes. </p>
<p>Perhaps best to leave the demonstrations till that night was not so fresh in her mind. </p>
<p>"This will free you from their grasp, and with enough strength you can cause pain and damage at the same time. We will work on building you strength and speed."</p>
<p>She nodded in acknowledgement, a pretty flush on her neck and face.</p>
<p>"We will utilise the gravity room to build your strength, though do not worry frail little human, it would not do for me to squash you like a bug with your own invention" he chuckled.</p>
<p>"I am not a frail little human! Gimme what you got I can handle it tough guy"</p>
<p>Hmm well lets see shall we, he made his way up to the centre console and activated the simulator. Turning the dial up to 5 times earths gravity. He didn't even feel it, but he turned to find Bulma on her hands and knees with her chin getting closer and closer to the floor.</p>
<p>He dialled it back one notch at a time untill she was standing on her feet again. He could see it was effort for her but it was a good starting point.</p>
<p>She looked pleased with herself and he couldn't help but feel warmth at the thought that he was helping her achieve something. Some semblance of self reliance for her that he knew was something she would want back after feeling like she had lost it.</p>
<p>When had he helped anyone achieve anything? Maybe this is what it would have felt like to lead his people, to help them soar. Maybe this is what it would have felt like to teach his heirs.</p>
<p>He buried that thought as quickly as he could. Heirs were not something he could ever consider, not now. It would be impossible. He had too many enemies out there that would seek a weakness in him given the chance. Not now that his hands were so stained with the blood of others, stained with the blood of children. He could not be a father to anyone, nor did he want to be.</p>
<p>"We will continue at this level until it is second nature to you. Then we will practise technique"</p>
<p>"Sure no problem" she grit through her teeth as she took heavy steps around the room.</p>
<p>He could learn to enjoy this.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Later that night, Bulma was sat nursing a small measure of whiskey in the kitchen. Everyone else had long gone to bed, well her parents anyway. She could still hear the faint hum of the gravity room outside. </p>
<p>She was sore from this mornings introduction to "Self Defense with Vegeta". But she felt better than she had in a very long time. </p>
<p>The fear of the androids, her parting ways with Yamcha for good and being attacked. It was all so much and she hadn't really taken the time to let it all out. But being in that room and having somewhere to direct the aggression she felt, the anger and hurt, it felt amazing. </p>
<p>Her friends had always laughed whenever she had mentioned wanting to learn to train with them in the past. She was only useful for her mind in their eye's. Not in a horrible way, they just didn't see her as a fighter and she supposed she wasn't in that sense. Chi Chi had been the fighter, even Launch. </p>
<p>Bulma had been the one to solve problems and the thought that one was coming that her brains couldn't solve, made her feel sick. Even more so that her brains had done her no good when faced with an attacker alone on the streets. </p>
<p>But Vegeta, he had looked at her and spoken to her this morning as if she could do anything. Hadn't given up when she struggled at the first hurdle, had pushed her like he always pushed himself. No wonder he had made such a formidable opponent for them all. </p>
<p>She had gotten to see a side of him none of them would see. Mainly because he doubted be would show them and also because if they all thought like Yamcha, they all just saw him as a ruthless monster. </p>
<p>Bulma saw differently. She saw a man that had been destined to rule and lead and had his destiny ripped from him as a young boy. From what Goku had told her about his death on Namek, he had known nothing but pain and torment for most of his life. As much as she knew he would never accept, she wanted to sooth his soul, wanted to reach out to him like no one else had. </p>
<p>He did not trust kindness though, he had told her this himself. </p>
<p>Just as she reached the bottom of her glass his figure came through the door. She had been so lost in thought that she hadn't heard the gravity room power down. </p>
<p>"Hey Vegeta. Fancy a drink? It's pretty good stuff" she waggled her glass a little to reiterate her statement. </p>
<p>He hmmd and sat opposite her, she took that as a yes and fetched a second glass for him.</p>
<p>They drank in silence for a while before Bulma felt brave enough to speak. </p>
<p>"Thank you, for training with me. I know I was late and complained but I do appreciate your help. You.. You would have made a good leader" she was definitely slightly tipsy if she felt brave enough to voice the last part. Bringing up Vegetas past never went well. </p>
<p>His eyes shot up to meet hers then, a flicker of emotion landed in them for a moment before it was gone. He lifted his glass to his lips again. </p>
<p>"Yes, well. We will never know will we" with that he emptied his glass and stood to leave. </p>
<p>She stood with him then, the overwhelming urge to be near him couldn't be contained. </p>
<p>As she moved to stand in front of him, his eyes searched hers again. She gently placed a hand on his face and brushed her lips against his cheek. </p>
<p>"Goodnight Vegeta" </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>As Bulma pulled on her shorts for another round of 'Vegeta's the boss' she tried to shake the weariness from her bones.</p>
<p>True to his word, Vegeta was not lenient the next time she had dared to be late. She had found herself abruptly dropped into the pool from high above, along with her sheets, one morning. She wasn't sure how he'd managed to get her there without her waking up untill she had realised the breeze she could feel was too strong to be just coming through her window.</p>
<p>The experience of spluttering on her hands an knees, shivering in her now see through pyjamas was not something she wanted a repeat of. Though his laughter at the sight was unmatched.</p>
<p>There had never been any mention of her planting a kiss on his cheek that one night. He had pretended like it never happened and she obliged him by doing the same.</p>
<p>In the following months she had quickly gotten used to the extra gravity and was now onto actually practicing moves on Mr short, dark and dangerous. She felt amazing, empowered and dear god did she want to jump his bones 1000% more than she did before.</p>
<p>She had always known he was a force to be reckoned with, but actually being a part of him being in his element, watching him take charge, teach and explain. It was enough to make a girl scream "take me now!".</p>
<p>But that definitely wasn't the reason her training shorts had gotten shorter, or the reason that she had started to forgo the tank top and just wear her sports bra that shoved her tits up under her chin, and 'accidentally' shoved them into his face during a battle on the floor for the upper hand one morning.</p>
<p>She chuckled as she remembered his flushed face as he accused her of cheating to gain the high ground.</p>
<p>She was early this morning and she entered the gravity room to find him bare chested doing push ups on one finger. He muttered to himself in an alien tongue as he went. Counting maybe? She rarely heard him speak this language, usually when he was out cold from blowing himself up, or when his nightmares became too much she would hear him in the dead of night.</p>
<p>"Are you feeling alright Woman? You are never early" he quipped with a smirk. </p>
<p>"Ha ha, hilarious as always. I was awake so thought I could redeem my time keeping skills"</p>
<p>He was watching her again. He had once told her to stop looking at him like she did, something about plucking out her eyes.</p>
<p>"You know Vegeta maybe I should take a lesson from you and pluck out your eyes"</p>
<p>"Tch don't flatter yourself, I wasn't looking at you, just trying to strategize todays lesson" he grumbled, turning to initialize the gravity.</p>
<p>"Sure thing badman" she teased. His back tensed at the fitting nickname she had starting using for him.</p>
<p>"We will take the lesson to the ground again today. You need practise in escaping if you are pinned"</p>
<p>Oh why today of all days. </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>As Vegeta lay flat on his back with Bulma between his legs and her small hands gripping his throat, he started to question why he enjoyed punishing himself so much.</p>
<p>He had thought it would be easier to show her the move this way, but as he used his elbows to break her hold and bucked his hips up at the same time to dislodge her balance and ended up wiyh with a face full of cleavage again, he started to question his own logic.</p>
<p>He pushed her off him with a little too much force and she landed with a thump on her rear.</p>
<p>"Godammit Woman could you stop trying to suffocate me to gain the upper hand. Its utterly vulgar"</p>
<p>He watched the heat rise in her face as she got back up.</p>
<p>"Hey I didn't do it on purpose. You threw my balance off!"</p>
<p>"As I explained beforehand that was the point of the move. You should have been ready for it!"</p>
<p>She huffed at him and crossed her arms. He'd had enough for today and turned off the gravity in preparation for removing her from his presence.</p>
<p>"Hey we're not done here Vegeta!"</p>
<p>"Yes Woman, we are done. You are done. No wonder your idiot friends would not do this with you if you can't take it seriously"</p>
<p>"I am taking it seriously! I told you it was an accident"</p>
<p>"There is no room for accidents in battle! No room for mistakes. If you can't get that into your skull then maybe you deserve what is coming to you!"</p>
<p>He hadn't realised when she had moved close enough to strike him, but she had. He could see her fury, tears in her eyes. He hadn't meant his last statement how it must have sounded to her , he had forgotten it wasn't Nappa or Radditz he was talking to about being prepared.</p>
<p>She was pounding on his chest now, shouting incoherently at him about toxic masculinity or something.</p>
<p>"Woman, please I didn't mean what I said"</p>
<p>She was inconsolable now. Standing in front of him with her hands over her face, tears streaming. He gathered it wasn't just her attacker she thought of, but the possibility of being one of the only survivors of the battle to come. He wasn't sure what overcame him but he gripped both her shoulders in his hands and held her there whilst she cried.</p>
<p>Just this once.</p>
<p>She wrapped her arms around his neck then, holding on to him her forehead pressed to his. And he allowed it.</p>
<p>Just this once. </p>
<p>She had stopped crying now, her breathes coming out in small hiccups against his face. He should leave now, he thought.</p>
<p>But slowly but surely her nose nudged against his, and his hand gripped the back of her head, and as he crushed his lips against hers he thought fuck it.</p>
<p>Just this once.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh shit guys!</p>
<p>This can only mean one thing for the next chapter.</p>
<p>😈🍆</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Buried</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was more intoxicating than she ever could have imagined.</p><p>Was it ever like this with anyone else? She can't ever recall it being like this. Not that she should be surprised, this man prided himself on being the best at whatever he set his mind to.</p><p>Thinking straight was becoming very difficult, the cold of the wall of the gravity room pressed against her back was in stark contrast to the heat of his chest pressed firmly against hers and the hand that firmly gripped her backside.</p><p>His mouth on her neck made it difficult to stand and even more so when he growled into her ear when her hands started to roam of their own accord.</p><p>She couldn't actually believe this was happening, and if it was the only time this was going to happen, she was going to make the most of it.</p><p>Her hands travelled the expanse of his bare back, taking in every raised scar, until she brushed her fingers against what remained of his tail. She heard his sharp intake of breath and he gripped her harder lifting her so her legs found purchase around his waist.</p><p>Easily holding her there with one hand, he used his other to rip her sports bra off in one swift move. She silently applauded her decision to wear very little this morning.</p><p>He pulled away slightly then, as he silently scrutinised her bare chest. Suddenly feeling self conscious she bought a hand up to cover herself, but he stopped her, pinning her hand to the wall behind.</p><p>"Do not hide yourself away, I will see you for what you are" his voice hazy with lust.</p><p>He hiked her body up higher then, nuzzling his face into her pale flesh and inhaling deeply before taking one rosy nipple into his mouth.</p><p>She could not stop the almost pathetic sounding whimper that escaped her lips then, as she arched herself towards him, wanting no needing more contact. She tried desperately to find some relief for the heat between her thighs, grinding against his taught stomach.</p><p>He stopped his ministrations then.</p><p>"What is it little woman, do you need more? I don't blame you for being impatient, it must surely be a long time since you received any gratification, even from that weakling of yours"</p><p>She wanted to bite back at him then, but the words halted in her mouth when his hand dipped below the waistband of her shorts and his fingers found their home inside her.</p><p>"Vegeta.." she did not recognise the cadence in her voice.</p><p>"So wet for me already. What would your friends say if they knew how much you wanted to fuck the man who was once responsible for their deaths"</p><p>He moved his fingers expertly, curling one inside her as  his thumb moved in circles over her clit. She tightened her legs around his hand and he laughed deep in his chest.</p><p>"Or is that the thrill of it hmm? I am dangerous and that turns you on?" </p><p>He removed his fingers from her then and bought them to his mouth. Christ could he be any sexier.</p><p>She pulled him to her, crushing her lips against his, nipping as his bottom lip, wanting him to give into her. Tasting herself on his mouth.</p><p>She began her explorations with her hands again, finally grazing what he had still hidden in his shorts. He was straining against the fabric, and she wanted to feel him in her hand. She managed to free him from his shorts and grasped him firmly rubbing her thumb over the tip, spreading the pearl of liquid she found there over him.</p><p>His breath hitched in his throat, she wondered how long it had been since another had touched him like this. If any of his previous encounters had been anything like this.</p><p>"I could say the same too you Vegeta, does it turn you on knowing you have me here, like this, when none of them have had the pleasure other than Yamcha. Do you think they would be jealous of you huh?"</p><p>She felt him tug away her shorts then with a growl, thrusting himself against her hand. With one swift move she was naked before him and his shorts were round his hips.</p><p>He gripped her wrists again, pinning both above her head with one hand, grasping her bottom hard with the other as he nudged his tip against her flushed and wet opening. He held her there with ease, all the strength in the universe at his finger tips.</p><p>He pressed his forehead to hers then as he painstakingly slowly pushed himself into her. He was spectacular, like nothing she had ever known. She was so full of him in every way, her senses overloaded.</p><p>He released her hands, using his now free hand to push her legs further apart. She could see his eyes watching where their bodies met, she looked too as he pulled himself out to the tip and buried himself in her again in one thrust.</p><p>He set a punishing pace then, and try as she might she could do nothing but cling to him for dear life.</p><p>The quiet alien words began to spill from his lips and the fire in her burned brighter for it. He whispered them against her neck and she tried desperately to commit them to memory.</p><p>She tugged gently on his hair and her foot brushed the scar of his tail and he gasped out and slammed his hand against the wall behind her, picking up the pace frantically.</p><p>She could feel her orgasm building and she so wanted to beat him there, to feel him inside her as she clenched around him tightly.</p><p>As if reading her mind, his thumb found he clit again, making languid circles in time with his thrusts.</p><p>"Ah! Don't stop, I'm nearly there" she crooned against his ear, earning herself a growl in return. A tilt of her hips and she saw stars finally.</p><p>She couldn't stop his name bursting from her lips as her whole universe seemed to explode. He slowed his pace, allowed her to ride out her climax, before he single mindedly chased his own release.</p><p>She kissed his shoulder, biting at it in encouragement as his thrusts became more erratic. Before finally he cried out thrusting into her sharply.</p><p>Her fringe was stuck to her forehead, as her chest was melded to his with sweat. They stayed there for a few moments, neither wanting to break the now uneasy silence. He let her go finally as her feet made a jellied contact with the floor.</p><p>He walked away and picked up his towel from the console at the centre of the room, wiping himself over before he passed it silently to her as she approached him.</p><p>He looked as though he wanted to say something, as if he felt he should tell her something, but no words came out. She had put her shorts back on and was trying awkwardly to find a way to cover herself with the remains of her sports bra.</p><p>"Here" he growled as he handed her what must have been a tshirt of his.</p><p>"Thank you"</p><p>She pulled it over her head, wanting to say something to him, but she didn't know what was appropriate. His back was to her as he rested his hands on the console, as though studying the controls.</p><p>"You should leave now, this... This will not happen again" he said stoically.</p><p>She didn't know how to reply to that, so she nodded silently and made her way to the door.</p><p>-</p><p>He was a fool. A fool to think he could keep his distance. A fool to think he could give in to his wants just once and it have no effect on thier dynamic. </p><p>He had not left the gravity room that day untill he could sense that everyone was in bed and asleep. He had beaten himself into the ground, buried his regrets in pain as he had buried himself in her this morning.</p><p>He could not face her, could not risk her trying to make anything more of this than it was.</p><p>But he had never had an experience like he had this morning. Sure he had fucked an impressive collection of women, but it had never been intimate, he had never chased their completion as thoroughly as he had chased his own. They were always just anonymous faces, blurred by time.</p><p>He had never had a woman pressed so firmly to him, so deeply entwined with himself. It made him feel vulnerable, and it was unacceptable.</p><p>Fucking her in the gravity room had been his first mistake. He had had to try to ignore her scent that permeated the place all day, and had little success in doing so.</p><p>His second had been disrobing her completely. Sure he had seen her scantily clad on hot days, she had no shame. But seeing her naked, flushed and at his mercy, that was an image he would never be able to escape.</p><p>She was exquisite. That weakling was an utter fool to have ever even glanced at anyone else, that much he could admit.</p><p>His final mistake, he thought as he lowered his aching bones into his bed, was allowing himself to finish inside of her. He had no idea what earths capability was when it came to birth control and he hadn't thought to ask. Women in Friezas army had implants to prevent unwanted offspring and others, well didn't last long enough to find out if there were any consequences from their coupling.</p><p>He knew their races were compatible when it came to breeding, Kakarots brat was the horrible proof that his race could be watered down, and he had spilled himself in her like an ignorant adolescent.</p><p>Though he was certain she must have some form of preventative measure as she had never spawned any children with her ex boyfriend, or whatever it was she called him.</p><p>He felt a gnawing in his stomach at how he had been with her after, dismissing her like he had. He had been sure she wouldn't take that lying down but he had yet to face any repercussions.</p><p>He had let slip ancient words of his people in her ear, whilst the whole time the beast inside him had repeatedly called out "Mine!". This had shaken him, he had taken pride in his ability to survive alone ever since he had been forced to leave his Father and his people behind. He had never needed or wanted anyone, never felt the hunger he felt around her and now it was intensified ten fold.</p><p>He had to stay away from her. He had one goal, achieve the legendary and defeat Kakarot. He had yet to decide what to do with this planet after, but tying himself to that woman did not factor into his plans.</p><p>He would take his righful place in the universe whether this planet remained or not. No one would ever deny him that again.</p><p>-</p><p>It had been weeks since Bulma had even laid eyes on Vegeta. If it wasn't for the lack of food in the house and her Fathers increased involvement in all things battle bot and gravity room related, she would have assumed he had left the compound completely.</p><p>He was definitely avoiding her like a coward and no one treated Bulma Briefs like this.</p><p>She had known he would retreat and hide away, but she understood and had left him to brood. But it had been nearly a month and he hadn't spoken one word to her.</p><p>It's not like she was asking him to declare his undying love for her, hell she'd be tempted to have him committed if he did. It wasn't even like she was asking for a repeat, not that she would say no, she just missed his prescence and was feeling a little bit used and tossed aside.</p><p>She sat with her Dad looking over some plans for a new vehicle in his lab, trying to keep her thoughts from drifting back to their encounter.</p><p>"Bulma dear, you seem distracted, why don't you take the afternoon off. You haven't stopped these last few weeks"</p><p>"I'm ok Dad, honestly it does me good to keep busy"</p><p>"Hmm. This doesn't have anything to do with why Vegeta has been coming to me for his repairs and upgrades does it? Have you two had a falling out?"</p><p>Her Father was far more observant than others gave him credit for sometimes. Damn him.</p><p>"Since when does a falling out with Vegeta ever keep him from pestering me Dad. He lives to infuriate me!"</p><p>"Aaah so it is something to do with that boy. Your Mother said you appeared quite flushed after your training with him a few weeks ago and you haven't joined him since. I hope you're being careful" he winked and nudged her with his elbow.</p><p>She wanted the ground to swallow her whole.</p><p>"Dad! Don't be so gross. It's nothing like that" her lie making itself known in the flush on her face and neck.</p><p>"Hmm well, it would a shame for you both to stop speaking. Whatever the cause. You seemed to have become quite good friends" he smiled at her.</p><p>"Vegeta doesn't have friends Dad"</p><p>He didn't push the subject after that. But now she knew her "friendship" with Vegeta was obviously a hot topic between her parents. She hoped and prayed her Mum had kept her nose out and not made any comments to Vegeta.</p><p>She decided that enough was enough. There was one place she knew she would find him at this time of the day.</p><p>As she approached the gravity room, she suddenly felt nervous. Which was ridiculous, he had shouted and threatened her so many times before, so what if he did now.</p><p>She knocked and waited a while, after no reply she knocked again. Still nothing. Beginning to feel frustrated she took a peek through the window and saw he was definitely in there, punishing himself as usual.</p><p>She knocked again. Louder this time.</p><p>"Vegeta! I know you're in there! I can wait all afternoon buddy".</p><p>-</p><p>He could ignore her. He had ignored more irritating gnats before.</p><p>He grumbled to himself as she knocked again, shouting through the door to him. Her words were barely intelligible over the noise of the gravity and his strenuous breathing.</p><p>He knew she would seek him out sooner or later, to be honest he surprised she had lasted this long. He knew shr must feel insulted that he had been going to her Father instead of her. It was not his intention to insult her work, he just couldn't be around her anymore.</p><p>Perhaps he would need to make that clear to her in one way or another. Just for some peace more than anything.</p><p>He stalked to the door opening it and auto disengaging the gravity.</p><p>"What woman?! I am busy training to save your sorry hide and those of your ridiculous friends!" she looked startled, her hand raised ready to knock again.</p><p>"Oh puh-lease, we all know you're training to satisfy your own ego and try to be stronger than Goku. You have been avoiding me, and I'm sick of letting you get away with it"</p><p>"Can you really blame me for trying to avoid you!? You can't just leave well enough alone! I told you there will be no repeat of that morning. I made an error in judgement" he needed to sever this tie she believed they had now. For good.</p><p>"You asshole! Reign in your goddam ego for one minute. I am not here looking for a repeat, I have more dignity than to chase down someone who clearly isn't looking to be chased. I want to know why you feel the need to stop bringing me work, stop talking to me. So what we fucked? It doesn't mean we can't be friends still"</p><p>She had that familiar flush on her face and neck. Fury always looked good on her. He tried to push the image of her flushed and pressed against his bare skin away.</p><p>"How many times do I have to tell you!? We are not friends! What benefit would there be to me to have you as a friend? The others clearly don't have any use for you, what use would I have in that capacity. I already got what I needed from you physically. I clearly don't need your expertise professionally anymore. So we are done with this little charade!"</p><p>He cringed internally when he saw the hurt in her blue eyes. He had hit one too many nerves with that, but it needed to be done. He didn't have time for her ridiculous notions of friendship. If it meant having her Father do his bidding instead of having her expertise, so be it.</p><p>"You're such a bullshitter Vegeta!" she was trying to fight back tears, not wanting to show him any weakness. "but you know what? The only one who is going to lose out is you! Fine you got it! I won't fucking speak a word to you again. No wonder you could never reach Goku's level, you're too fucking stuck up your own asshole!"</p><p>She stormed away then. Fists clenched. He would usually have argued against her final statement. But he had gotten what he wanted hadn't he? </p><p>No, not really what he wanted. But it had to be done.</p><p>There was no room for friendship or sentiment. If he knew nothing else, he knew that.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chasing Tail</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bulma keeps her word, or keeps her words to herself when it comes to Vegeta.</p><p>She also knows just how to rile him up and regret his own words.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>True to her word, Bulma hadn't said a single word to Vegeta since their encounter.</p><p>It had been 2 months and she had holed herself up in her lab and pretended he didn't exist. He wasn't sure that this is what he had wanted.</p><p>Sure he had wanted his space, wanted to be able to concentrate, but she had been the only person available to actually have a somewhat decent conversation with, and now that was gone.</p><p>He had run into her plenty of times, each time he had secretly hoped she would at least acknowledge him, but no. He had even gone down to her lab once in search of her Father (and deep down he was expecting she would agree to make peace with him), she had sent her quivering assistant to tell him she was not available and her Father was out of town for the day. He could have easily brushed of the nervous, shaky twit that blocked his path, but he didn't want to look desperate for contact.</p><p>When did he become this ridiculous person. He had never needed or wanted anyone in his life. He had always been satisfied with his own company, given he had Nappa and Radditz but they were hardly adept at intelligent conversation. But he had been spoiled with her attentions and wit and now he hated to his core to admit he missed it.</p><p>He noticed she had been spending her evenings out, watched her comings and goings, always dressed in a different tantalising outfit. Often picked up by a town car, sometimes by some beta male who thought he had a shot with her. She was rubbing it in his face how much of a commodity she was and he knew it. He had thought maybe she wasn't aware he was watching, untill one evening she had shot him a smirk over her shoulder as she climbed into some sports car with some chump.</p><p>Fine, if she wanted to open herself up to these idiots then be it on her head. He wouldn't be coming to her rescue again and he certainly wasn't going to listen to her whine when it all went tits up.</p><p>He sat shovelling Panchy's stew into his mouth, a scowl plastered on his brow while she talked at him about her flower garden and something called "Afternoon Tea". He felt her approaching the kitchen and decided his stew looked very enthralling.</p><p>He smelt her before he saw her, not that he was looking. She was doused in artificial smells, nothing compared to her natural scent. Not that he enjoyed her natural scent at all. Trying to impress some floppy haired imbecile no doubt.</p><p>"Mum have you seen my blue stilettos? I can't find them anywhere"</p><p>"Sure honey, I borrowed them for the gala the other week. One sec I'll grab them"</p><p>Vegeta felt panic as Panchy left the room. He hadn't been alone with Bulma since... Well since he had told her where she stood. This was ridiculous, he was the Prince of all Sayains, he shouldn't feel anything but indifference.</p><p>He glanced at her while she fiddled with her earrings, checking her reflection in the toaster. She looked as astonishing as ever, black dress and light make-up, her hair perfectly tousled. Whoever was picking her up didn't deserve to lay his eyes on her let alone anything else.</p><p>Why was she wasting her time with these fools? </p><p>Would you prefer she waste her time fawning over you? His brain fired out at him. He grumbled then to himself involuntarily and she looked over at him briefly.</p><p>"What woman? Trying to get a look at an alpha male before your 'date' arrives"</p><p>Yes, that comment would definitely illicit some sort of response. It usually would. Always had before.</p><p>But nothing, just a smirk and a shake of her head. Vegeta felt his fork twist and bend in his grip, this was infuriating, ridiculous. She was being a child.</p><p>How dare she ignore him completely. This isn't what he had asked for. Panchy returned then holding the shoes requested. She left again as Bulma strapped them on her feet. He couldn't take the silence anymore.</p><p>"Woman I asked you a question. I expect a reply, it is rude not to respond" he stood from his seat and she straightened up and regarded him with those ridiculously blue eyes.</p><p>Then she crossed her arms and laughed before shaking her head and turning to leave the kitchen.</p><p>He couldn't help himself then, rage and jealousy got the better of him. He followed her and just as she made it through the door he grabbed her wrist and pulled her around to face him.</p><p>"How dare you laugh at me! Look at me when I am speaking to you!"</p><p>She raised her head then from trying to avoid eye contact.</p><p>"Let go of me right this second Vegeta!" the fury in her eyes was unmatchable. Her fists clenched. In that moment he probably would have turned with his tail between his legs, had he been a lesser man.</p><p>"No I will not let go, not untill you cease with this foolish behavior. Gallavanting around like a harlot, ignoring me completely"</p><p>"How fucking dare you!" she all but screamed at him. Well he had wanted her to speak to him.</p><p>"I do what I want, when I want and it is no concern of yours Sayain! I'm giving you what you wanted! To be left alone. You said it yourself, none of you have use for me so I will find someone who does! Just because you had your fill of me and found me wanting, doesn't mean others feel the same way!" she ripped her arm from his grip that had slackened.</p><p>"Listen here.."</p><p>"NO! You listen here! I am sought after, look at me. I could have anyone, man or woman! You do not get to make me feel how you did and get away with it! All I ever did was try to help you, to be a companion. It wasn't even about being physically intimate. And all you did in the end was try to make me feel worthless! It worked for maybe a day or so. But to quote you Vegeta, Those of us in a position of power and influence, do not waste thoughts or time on those below our station."</p><p>He was too shocked to retaliate, too shocked to notice she had walked away from him till he saw she was getting into someones car.</p><p>Nobody had ever spoken to him like that. No one would dare! Yet he knew there was truth in her words. No one had ever tried to be his "friend" before not unless they wanted something from him. Yet she had never asked him for anything but respect.</p><p>What had he done.</p><p>-</p><p>She was exhausted, it had been such a long day. She opened the door and hopped around taking of her heels. She hadn't had much to drink but it was definitely more difficult than usual.</p><p>The house was in darkness, just what she had been hoping for. The last thing she wanted was to have to replay her date to her Mum or worse, have to try and avoid Vegeta.</p><p>She hadn't been expecting his outburst earlier, sure she had known what she had been doing and at first she was sure he would break. But after 2 months she had convinced herself he would never crack and had just carried on with this little game out of spite.</p><p>Tonight had been her 3rd date with Todd. He had no doubt expected to be getting lucky, but she was in no mood to be putting out. Vegeta had definitely put a dampner on the evening. Especially when she realised Todd had witnessed their exchange and she had to try to sort if explain who her house guest was without actually telling him who he was.</p><p>Todd was great, a nice guy who treated her like a Princess. He was funny she supposed, and he had his shit together.</p><p>But that was the problem, he was nice. Bulma didn't go for nice and she was aware any relationship she had right now had a time limit. How was she supposed to explain that she knew the future, explain her friends to anyone outside of the group.</p><p>She couldn't talk about her adventures, or her trip to space. He would think she was insane. She also felt herself holding back on her demanding and head strong nature. Men didn't like a headstrong woman and she was just lonely and didn't want to send him running for the hills straight away.</p><p>It wouldn't last, so maybe she should have just bought him home and rocked his world, obviously making sure a certain Sayain knew exactly what she was doing.</p><p>Screw it. She got her phone out of her bag and shot off a quick message, maybe he hadn't gotten far after dropping her off. If the sex was bad, she never had to see him again. It wouldn't be the first time between her on and off times with Yamcha she had used someone to scratch an itch.</p><p>As predicted she heard a car pull up outside. She opened the door and leaned against the frame watching him make his way over.</p><p>He was handsome. Tall and lean, blonde tousled hair and a good amount of stubble. Yes she could definitely make tonight better.</p><p>He kissed her gently when he reached the door and she pulled him inside, eager to just get on with it. She wanted to feel wanted, to feel something.</p><p>As they reached her room, she could see Vegeta's door slightly ajar, made sure to laugh loudly at something Todd had said before pushing him into her room.</p><p>-</p><p>Vegeta lay in his bed, hands behind his head, trying to block out the mental images racing through his mind.</p><p>He had sensed her the moment she arrived home alone, it had become habit to seek out her energy. He had also sensed the moment that man had returned to her, heard them come upstairs and seen through the gap in his door as she had shoved him inside her room.</p><p>This was new, as much as she had been going out, she hadn't bought anyone to her quarters since she had cut ties with scarface.</p><p>He couldn't bear it. He didn't know why he felt so, so, kami he didn't even know the word. It was a feeling in his chest that he couldn't describe and had never experienced. Why should her give a shit what unsuspecting soul she managed to sink her claws into.</p><p>What unsuspecting soul was currently sinking into her.</p><p>Ah! KAMI! He couldn't lie here and listen to this. He could hear every whisper, every sound. Could feel her energy undulate.</p><p>He got up and made his way outside via his balcony. There was no way he was risking going into the hallway.</p><p>He powered up the gravity room as high as it would currently go and started his routine of abuse on his already aching body.</p><p>The bots took their positions and he made sure they were on the highest setting. He didn't want to feel anything but the searing hotness of their shots. He powered up as the circled him, funneling his energy into withstanding the blasts.</p><p>The old man had done his job well, he was struggling to withstand this programme. They were bearing down on him and his sleep deprived mind was struggling to concentrate.</p><p>He felt his power build as he pushed, heard the alarms sounding on the console and saw the searing light before everything went dark.</p><p>-</p><p>Bulma was enjoying herself sure, but should the building really be shaking like that?</p><p>She heard it then, the sound of self destruction. She pushed away from the man whose attention she had been holding and threw a robe on. There was no time for anything else if it was what she suspected.</p><p>She careened down the hallway and stairs, nearly knocking her parents off their feet. She felt the grass under her bare feet and saw the hole and smoke coming from her ship, with the red glow of the emergency lights through the windows.</p><p>It had been reinforced considerably since Vegeta had blown it to smithereens before, so it was more intact this time. But she looked through the window as she input the overide code to open the door and her stomach sank.</p><p>"Bulma wait! You have nothing on your feet!" she heard her Father shout, but she didn't care, she didn't care when she felt the sharp metal under her feet as she made her way to him.</p><p>He was face down, more shrapnel than skin. The blood coming thick and fast and burns already blistering. She couldn't help but let out a sob as she tried to lift his head.</p><p>"Vegeta! Wake up!"</p><p>His eyes fluttered for a moment and she could have sworn she heard a groan. She felt a breeze beside her, but she didn't care to see what it was.</p><p>She saw strong hands come into her vision. Goku.</p><p>She looked at him through bleary eyes, silently pleading with him.</p><p>"Its ok Bulma, I'm here to help ok. Lets get him to the infirmary first" his voice as warm and soothing as ever. Her friend, he was here and saving the day.</p><p>"Lets get you out too, you've got some cuts that you're going to want to get seen to" he waved her Mum and Dad over as he lifted Vegeta from the floor. She felt her parents arms under hers, her Mum slipping slippers on her feet gently.</p><p>As they got the infirmary, Goku had already instant transmissioned him and Vegeta there. Her mother was fussing over her feet and trying to get her to sit so she could clean any cuts.</p><p>"Bulma, listen to your Mum, you're no help to anyone if you get an infection and can't stand" Goku pleaded with her. She nodded and sat, craning her head to watch her Father work on cleaning up Vegeta.</p><p>"It all looks fairly superficial for Vegeta, the amount of blood makes it look worse. He must have really over exerted himself though" Dr Briefs had started picking out pieces of metal and cleaning as he went.</p><p>"He put out a massive amount of energy! That's why I rushed over, I've never felt anything like it, I thought something was wrong" Goku said almost excitedly.</p><p>She knew he had been in his room when she had gone to bed. What made him decide to head back to the gravity room. Surely her flaunting Todd around hadn't enraged him that much.</p><p>Oh crap! Todd! She had fled so quickly she hadn't even thought to tell him what was going on.</p><p>She discreetly asked her Mum to speak with him but he had already left. Probably wouldn't ever speak to her again. Who wouldn't take insult to someone fleeing mid intercourse, explosion or no explosion.</p><p>She could feel herself starting to well up again looking at Vegeta's bloodied form. She looked up when she heard Goku speaking to her. Her parents had retired now after making sure everyone was as ok as they could be. </p><p>"Hey Bulma, is everything ok. You don't seem too happy. You can tell me, if you have something on your mind" He sat in the chair beside hers as she hastily wiped away a stray tear.</p><p>"I don't really know Goku. Everything was going great, then a couple of months ago.." she stopped, she wasn't sure she felt comfortable relaying the intimate details of her and Vegetas "friendship". Would he judge her, see her in a different light because of who Vegeta was.</p><p>"It's ok Bulma, I won't say anything" he said with a knowing smile. "You know, you two are the most stubborn, headstrong people I know. Maybe that means you might need to take a different approach than say with Yamcha" </p><p>"This isn't anything like that Goku. It could never be anything like that. He made how he see's me very clear, made it known how useless I am to him, to all of you"</p><p>"Bulma, you honestly don't think any of us see you as useless. None of us would have even made it to Namek if it wasn't for you" he took her hand gently. "Vegeta just doesn't know how to be human, how to be like us. Be patient"</p><p>"How are you so insightful and yet so dumb sometimes" she joked, nudging him playfully.</p><p>He laughed putting his hand behind his head. "Well Chi Chi helps me learn I guess. Oh no! Chi Chi! I didn't even tell her I was going. She's going to be furious when she realises I'm not there!"</p><p>He stood up then quickly, pulling her into a quick hug.</p><p>"Sorry Bulma, gotta go. Let me know if you need anything ok?" he put his fingers to his head then and was gone.</p><p>"I thought that clown would never leave" Vegeta coughed out, trying to sit up.</p><p>"Vegeta! You're awake. Thank Kami!" she sat on the side of the bed, her hands all over him checking his injuries.</p><p>"Woman please I don't require manhandling" she saw a blush rise on his cheeks then as he took in her attire, her robe had apparently shifted in her haste to reach him. "Put something on vulgar creature" he pushed her away, although more gently than she would have thought. </p><p>She sat back and pulled her robe tighter around herself.</p><p>"Oh please badman. Its nothing you haven't seen now anyway" throwing him a wink and watching his blush deepen.</p><p>-</p><p>He wasn't sure what to say now that she was actually before him. Now that she was actually speaking to him and joking as if nothing had changed between them.</p><p>He remembered then why he had been in gravity chamber, the reason for her lack of clothing, he pulled away from her grasp. He could smell him on her, that man she had in her room.</p><p>He couldn't be mad though, he had no claim over, wanted no claim over her. Right? He had made that perfectly clear to her before.</p><p>Yet here she was, with unshed tears in her eyes, trying to get him to joke with her. She had clearly abandoned the male to his own devices over tending to him. What did that mean? Had she forgiven his words from before? Did he deserve her forgiveness?</p><p>No he certainly didn't, but he couldn't deny now that he wanted it. Wanted to have her there at least for now, to make everything slightly more bearable. Selfishly he wanted this with nothing expected of him.</p><p>"Listen Vegeta, I know that we have both said things to eachother that we didn't deserve. But can we just start over?"</p><p>Was she insane? He probably deserved everything she had said and worst. It was her that hadn't deserved to be spoken to like he had. But he was selfish and he would take whatever she offered him.</p><p>" Woman, I am not a good man. I cannot.. Will not give you the same companionship you expected from that moron Yamface"</p><p>She laughed then. It was beautiful and it had been so long since he had heard it.</p><p>"Vegeta, I don't expect anything from you. I just want to be able to speak to eachother again and for you to come to me with your ridiculous demands ok. Just let me help you"</p><p>He felt her hand warm on his hand then. He wanted to tug on it and crush his lips to hers. But he couldn't. She had laid out her terms and he would agree to them.</p><p>"You better get some sleep then. I will want repairs making straight away"</p><p>She nodded, smiling still.</p><p>"Sure thing boss! Your wish is my command"</p><p>With a mock salute she stood and left the room.</p><p>She was going to be the death of him. But he would welcome it gladly.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>